Tenchi Muyo: New Futures
by Ryokos Bro
Summary: chapter 7 now up Sequel to my five faces story. The honeymoon is a go and Kiyone and Tenchi are alone!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi muyo nor do I claim to they are respectively owned by their copyright holders so here we go, sequel to my pervious Tenchi story (five faces of grief) Not essential to read five faces but it will help with some of this stories events so lets begin.

Tenchi Muyo: New futures.

Chapter one: Big announcement

It has been a year since Tenchi defeated a threat to Jurai an the universe, now the age of twenty one and graduated from college Tenchi recalls how much his life has changed and his friend from an earth and space have also changed. Tenchi is with a beautiful woman Kiyone whom with her partner Mihoshi have been in a high ranking position for a few years now, Ryoko is with the Galaxy Police and has gotten very close to a friend of Tenchi's after he split up with his girlfriend. Washu maintains the shrine while working on important research. Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki also live with Washu mainly as Washu's food ticket and Ayeka continues to leads Jurai as Its Empress.

Laying in the same small apartment in Yokohama Tenchi is staring at the ceiling as the morning light flickers through his blinds, the long haired farmer tanned man holds his left arm in the air as he twists his rest as he glances at his hand with a big smile on his face, the gold ring on Tenchi's left hand sparkles as he plays with it on his finger with a huge smile on his face as he can barely contain his joy. "What are smiling at?" grinned the teal haired beauty as she ran her index finger along his naked upper body. Tenchi jumped a little at the unforeseen touch as Kiyone sat up a bit from him looking down, her elbow on the bed as she rest her head against her hand leaning on it as she continued stroking his chest. "Just at how happy I am to be with you and how much I am trying not to laugh as that tickles." Smiled Tenchi as Kiyone jumps on top of him with a big smile on her face. "Ah your ticklish then" she then grabs Tenchi by the ribs and tickles him like crazy Tenchi bursts out laughing as the squirm like worms on the bed. "I see you like to play dirty huh?" Tenchi tickles Kiyone and she starts screaming with laughter, the love birds wrestle some more before they roll to far "Eek!" Kiyone falls off the bed and drags Tenchi onto the floor and the couple burst out laughing.

"You know Tenchi I love you to pieces, I want to stay like this forever." Smiled Kiyone as she wrapped her arms around Tenchi and gave him a big kiss. "Yeah I know, I love you too always and forever, but you know it is traditional for the male to propose on earth you know." He smiled as she kissed him again with a giggle. "But you know me Tenchi I like to do things my way." Kiyone gives him a bright but very seductive smile as she runs her finger along his lips. "Oh I do know that you tease. Smiled Tenchi as he stood up. "Got a busy day today right?" Smiled Tenchi as he went into the bathroom. "Yeah we do I can't wait to see the looks on their faces, sadly Ayeka won't be here for the announcement." Added Kiyone as she leaned up against the wall still in her underwear. "That is true Kiyone but she an Empress, I have only spoken to her via recorded messages and I still think she is hurting over the fact me and her are not together like me and you are, now with marriage it maybe unbearable for her." Replied Tenchi his tone almost sorrowful. "Maybe my love but just like anyone she will eventually get over it." Replied Kiyone trying to get him to think of something else.

"Oh yeah did you get any word from your old college buddies and whether or not they can make it to the gathering?" Asked Kiyone as she let out a small yawn and stretched. "Marianne and Benji can't make it due to work commitments, their advertisement company is quite busy these days." Replied Tenchi. "What about Kyo will he be there?" Asked Kiyone as Tenchi had finished washing up and had opened the bath room door. "Most definitely, Ryoko wouldn't let him get away with it, the two have gotten pretty close these days." Smiled Tenchi. "I am pretty sure there is more to this best buddies relationship of theirs but I can't get anything out of any of them." Kiyone lets out a small giggle kissing her lover on the cheek. "It is isn't like you to be nosy Tenchi how come your so interested?" Asked Kiyone as she closed the bathroom door curious to her mans answer. "Just glad its possible she has found someone to shower her affections on." He replied. "It would be nice for her, but at the same time the path could be very sorrowful, he is human she will out live him If it gets to such a stage." Replied Kiyone. "Yeah more than likely as long as they enjoy the time they have that's all that matters, however first I need to find out if anything is going on." Replied Tenchi as Kiyone laughs. "I guess you really want to give her your blessing don't you, since she gave us her blessing." Added Kiyone firmly. Tenchi lets out a chuckle as he puts on a dark green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Yeah you're right there, oh well can't help it I guess. I just want her to know I support her not to mention he is the first male Ryoko had bonded with since she's been here other than me." he replied. "Well all know that, its one of the reasons I fell in love with you." Replied Kiyone happily as she continued to wash in the shower. Tenchi lets a chuckle before going into his small kitchen and beginning breakfast.

Meanwhile at the Masaki shrine, Washu is busy in her research lab as Sasami sits down a tray of food beside her as Ryo-oh-ki runs around the floor meowing. Washu looks down at the delicious sandwiches Sasami had prepared for her and smiles at the pink eyed young woman. "Thanks Sasami, how are the preparations for the social event of the century going?" Asked Washu the excitement clearly shown on the red heads face and Sasami shakes her head. "Do you know something I don't Washu?" Asked Sasami curiously as Washu nodded. "You could say that Sasami buts it's only something the number one scientific genius in the universe could know!" Washu burst out laughing as both her shoulder mini Washu's pop up and start complimenting her.

"Washu that is not fair, you shouldn't keep secrets like that Washu!" Replied Sasami trying to get the information out of Washu but now being a teenager her little girl act will no longer work. "Now now Sasami don't be like that you will find out when they are all here." Replied Washu. As a bleeping and flashing red light appeared on here screen reading incoming transmission. "Speaking of which Sasami here is one of them now." Washu winks as a small screen appears on her screen as bubbly blue eyed blonde appears with a cheery wave. "Mihoshi!" Smiled Sasami. "Oh hi there Sasami! It is nice to see you so how is everything?" Asked Mihoshi with her usually bubbly smile as Ryo-oh-ki jumps up on to Sasami's head and meows as Mihoshi waves at her too. "Things are ok Mihoshi, preparations are almost done I have made all your favourites!" Smiled Sasami as Mihoshi bounced up and down in her pilot seat. "How long left until you get here Mihoshi?" Asked Sasami as Mihoshi hit a few buttons on the helm in which Sasami could not see what they were. "About two hours Sasami, who has yet to show?" She asked as Washu held her to her chin as if thinking about it. "Pretty much everyone." Washu tapped a few buttons as Sasami leaned over her nodding in agreement. "Tenchi, Ryoko, Kiyone, Kyo. Marianne and Benji can't make it due to business commitments." Replied Sasami as Mihoshi just nodded in agreement. "I see." She replied as she looked of screen for a moment. "It will be fun, I take it Ayeka can not make it either?" Asked Mihoshi as Sasami shook her head sadly. "Sadly no she can't get away from her duties." Replied Sasami with a frown. "That's too bad but being an Empress is tough would been nice if she could get a break." Sasami nods in agreement with Mihoshi's statement but deep down she would suspect that Ayeka would not come even if she could. "She still hasn't gotten over the fact that Tenchi and Kiyone are together." Where the words from Azaka and Kamidake as Sasami recalled. Washu nods alright Mihoshi, we will catch you later alright bye bye now!" Washu and Sasami both wave. "See you guy shortly bye!" Mihoshi waved eccentrically cutting off the channel much to the relief of Washu.

"That Mihoshi, always so lively wonder how she does it." Laughed Washu as she stood up stretching as Sasami shrugged. I don't know Washu but I better get back to the kitchen and finish up." Sasami turns around as Ryo-oh-ki jumps of her head to the ground and walks along beside to the wooden door of Washu's lab before turning around. "Ryoko is already here right so where is she Washu, I thought she would of went to see Tenchi or came here right away." Washu smiles shaken her head. "She was here Sasami. Though unlike Ayeka, Ryoko hasn't let Tenchi's taken stats ruin the friendship and has taken an interest in other guys, well one guy to be exact." Giggled Washu turning back to the console. "No way you mean them two are?" Sasami goes slight red and Washu bursts out laughing. "No I wouldn't say that but its something that could happen my dear. Ayeka should try looking around Jurai for a suitable suitor, she can't moan over it forever you know." Sasami nodded in agreement but Ayeka is Ayeka after all. "I go now Washu need to finish up in the Kitchen." Sasami then closes the door leaving the genius to her own thoughts.

However the former space pirate is currently at her new best friends house. Hovering over his bed as he sleeps Ryoko watches him with a smile on her face, as her golden eyes glance towards the small white clock reading lunch time. _"Sleeping in as usual I see."_ Thought Ryoko as she landed sitting on the edge of his bed being careful not to disturb him. _"Hard to believe this is the young man I have grown so attached too just like I had Tenchi." _She runs her hand along his white skin her golden eyes filled with a fondness. _"Time to wake up the sleeping man." _Ryoko continues her chain of thought as she stands up folding her arms across her chest, she adjusts her tight t-shirt and places her hands in her jean pockets. The golden eyed former space pirate smiles and pulls the sheets from the bed, but Kyo who is sleeping on his stomach still isn't moving. Ryoko lets out a sigh. "Alright boy, I will teach you for keeping a lady waiting." With one arm Ryoko grabs the mattress and with a quick pull she sends Kyo and his mattress flying. Kyo lands face first on the polished wooden floor, woken but not fully Kyo rolls on his back and sit up on his floor still in his underwear. "Huh what?" Asked Kyo as he groggily looked around his room searching for the reason he was on the floor. "Hehe Kyo I had heard of that kind of reaction in the morning." Ryoko teased. "But I have to say to Kyo my dear sweet Kyo it's my first time seeing it on a human up close and personal." Ryoko smiles as hovers in a sitting down position above him. "Ryoko?" Kyo glances down to where her finger was pointing and he scrambles to cover it up. "Oh man… I am sorry." Kyo bashfully grabs his bed sheets and promptly covers himself up. "It is ok you little devil, but hurry up and get dressed you coming with me Tenchi has called us all together he's got an announcement to make." Ryoko smiles placing her hands on her hips and staring at Kyo. "Umm Ryoko do you mind you know leaving so I can get dressed?" Smiled Kyo awkwardly as Ryoko ran her hand through her cyan coloured hair. "Ok ok though its I shame I prefer you like that." Ryoko winks and phases through the wall out into his hall. Kyo stares at the wall. _"No matter how many times I see that it always amazes me." _Kyo quickly moves his mattress and places it on top of his bed as he walks towards his closet grabbing the first clean items he can find. _"I also wish she wouldn't tease so much." _Replied Kyo sighing as he scrambled to get dressed. Kyo then makes his way to the door, opening the wooden door, Kyo steps out into the hall as Ryoko leaned up against one of the white painted walls. "Already now Kyo?" Asked Ryoko as Kyo nodded. "Alright then your other friends are to tied down with business so they won't be joining us today." Kyo shrugged at the news giving a bright smile.

"You have also got to remember I am pretty busy too you know." Kyo smiles and Ryoko bursts out laughing. "Oh I know that mister rock star. Though you wouldn't leave me to hangout by myself now would you?" Asked Ryoko teasingly as Kyo shock his head. "Of course not, were close friends after all." Replied Kyo as the two strode along the upper corridor of his home reaching the top of the stairs the two strode down stairs. "I see you woke him up Ryoko thank you?" Smiled Natsume, Kyo's mother as the too walked into the kitchen. "It was alright, We are going to visit a friend for the weekend. I Thought it would best to get him up right away." Ryoko replied as Natsume ran her hand through her hair as she turned to Kyo. "You should go pack an over night bag then Kyo." Kyo nods and smiles as he walks back to the stairs again. "I'll be down in a minute." Ryoko listens as Kyo dashes back up the stairs her golden eyes towards the small girl in the corner, she had light coloured hair and dark eyes, Ryoko had estimated her to be no more than seven years old in her hands she clutched a piece of paper. Ryoko had met her before but Sakura as his little was called always radiated an aura of fear around her when Ryoko was near.

"_Poor dear thinks I am take her big brother on her." _Thought Ryoko to herself as she strode over to Sakura and kneeled beside her. "What is that you have their Sakura?" Sakura gets bashful and hides the piece of paper behind her, Ryoko smiles as the little one twitches her fingers obviously wondering what to do. She then hands the picture over and twitching her fingers as she looks at the ground. Ryoko then looks at the piece of A4 sized paper. Ryoko smiles at the picture which was drawn in crayon there were three crudely drawn people Ryoko picked herself out first the white hair growling like face and Sakura's cute attempted at drawing her ears made Ryoko giggle. Ryoko then moved her gaze to the picture of Kyo his red and black spiky hair and bubbling smiling face was cute and it showed that Sakura loved her brother a great deal. Ryoko smiled glancing at the little person in the drawing as she smiled holding her big brothers hand. Ryoko then glanced along the top of the page as each of their names were crudely written. It almost brought a tear to Ryoko's eye when she read the writing below her name "My big brothers girlfriend." Ryoko gives her a big hug and ruffles her hair. "So innocent you're such a sweet little thing, keep it a secret between us ok?" Sakura nods and runs into the other room as Kyo returns his night bag in his hands. "Big brother, are you going now?" Kyo kneels and pats his sister on the head. "Yup." Kyo watches Sakura sniffles a little bit and he gives her a hug. "Don't worry I'll be back soon ok?" Sakura nods and Kyo kisses his sister on the cheek. "K, bring me back something nice!" Sakura kisses him and dashes off into the sitting room. Kyo then kisses him mother on his cheek. "Bye I shall see you later." Kyo's mum smiles and nods. "Have fun." Ryoko gives a small bow before turning on her heels and following Kyo towards the door.

Several hours pass since then and Tenchi is sitting down in the bedroom he had since he had in his fathers home since he was a child. Running his hand over his bed he smiles before falling flat on his back on top of it. "It is good to be home." Tenchi turns around when he hears bags dropping on the floor. Turning to the door way Tenchi finds a smiling Kiyone standing in it. Tenchi stares into her eyes as she flicks her hair thinking that there is something wrong with it. "You ok Tenchi at you staring at you dreamer you." Smiled Kiyone as she strode over to Tenchi who was sitting on his bed sitting on his knee and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms behind his head. "Oh nothing really just someone who means the world to me." He smiles as she kisses him on the lips, as there is a knock on the door they both turn round to see Sasami's blushing face. "Hey Sasami how are you?" Kiyone clambers off Tenchi and Sasami and Kiyone give each other a big hug. "I am fine, how has things been with the galaxy police?" Asked Sasami with the happy smile she always has done. "Same as usually and how are things with Ayeka and yourself?" Asked Kiyone as Tenchi began unpacking behind him letting the two continue their conversation.

"Ayeka is Ayeka, still upset over you two despite it being a year." Grumbled Sasami in annoyance. "It is ok Sasami we won't stop being her friend simply cause she does not approve." Replied Tenchi turning round smiling as he holds his arms outstretched. Sasami gives him a huge hug, only for him to be ambushed by Ryo-oh-ki as she darts into this room. "Ryo-oh-ki!" Ryo-oh-ki rubs her cheek against his and meows happily as she jumps down to the floor.

Dashing out of Tenchi's room and along the wooden floored hall to the top of the stairs, Tenchi, Kiyone and Sasami poke their head out as they see Ryo-oh-ki's tail disappear as she hops down from the first stair from atop of the wooden stair case. "I take it Ryoko has arrived." Added Tenchi as Sasami and Kiyone nodded a couple of seconds later and it was confirmed. "Hey every body I am hommmmme!" Ryoko bursts out laughing as she walks through the door and Ryo-oh-ki jumps into her arms. "Hey there Ryo-oh-ki did you miss me?" Asked Ryoko as Ryo-oh-ki's ears perked up and meowed. "Hey Ryoko welcome back." Waved Tenchi as he leaned on the support railing for the stairs. Ryoko vanishes and reappears behind him. "Hello there Tenchi." Smiles Ryoko as she holds out her arms for a hug, Tenchi steps closer with his own arms out stretched and the two friends embrace. "Did you bring Kyo along?" Asked Tenchi as Ryoko pointed to the bottom of the stair case. Tenchi glances down to find a waving Kyo staring back up at him. The two college friends meet half way and shake hands and a quick hug before they both return to the hall way floor. Ryoko teleports and reappears between the two men in her life as Kiyone walks down the stairs after them. Sasami brings the food out as each of them take a seat in the sitting room as Kiyone stands beside him.

The room was as dead as a grave yard, Kyo glanced at everyone around him, as Tenchi and Kiyone in the centre of the room. "Well come on you two spill it!" Snarled Ryoko her foot tapping impatiently despite giving Tenchi her blessing the jealous of him being close to someone still bothered her from time to time. "Alright Ryoko calm down will you please." Laughed Tenchi as the young man tried to muster his courage. "Well the reason we brought you all here was to inform you about that something, we both decided to tell you here where most of us had lived with each other since it holds many fond memories, but me and Kiyone are getting married." They both smile and clasp hands tightly as silence for a few minutes before the room erupts into cheers and smiles with praise and congratulations.


	2. Wedding plans commence!

Tenchi Muyo: New futures.

Chapter 2: Wedding plans commence!

It was early morning, Kyo and Tenchi are on the balcony sparring in unarmed combat, Tenchi lashes out with a punch and Kyo dodges, striking out with a kick, swiftly Tenchi dodges and stops his own fist mere inches from Kyo's face. Both of the friends take a bow and sit down as they both glance over the lake. Kyo glances at his long hair friend before laying back on the wooden decking and looking towards the bright blue sky. "So you are getting married Tenchi, it is something I wouldn't of expected at your age." Chuckled Kyo as Tenchi nods laughing. "Yes I know what you mean. Though it is Kiyone, I am happy she is happy and I do want to spend the rest of my life with her." Replied Tenchi with the most sincerest smile Kyo had ever seen him use. "That is good Tenchi it seems you have found the soul mate who was destined for you." Tenchi raises his eyebrow at the statement. "Well what about you Is there you want to tell me?" Asked Tenchi smiling wickedly at Kyo. "Not that I know off Tenchi?" Kyo cringes at the wicked grin. "Don't grin like that again my friend , its scary." Laughed Kyo out loudly as a scream was heard from the house. "What was that!" Both Tenchi and Kyo launcher to their feet and dart towards the house they here the scream and open the door to the living room. Both of the guys look around to find Ryoko in stitches almost rolling on the wooden floor full of laughter. "What's going on Ryoko?" Tenchi quickly looks as Kiyone dashes upstarts half naked, when some one dressed like a French maid chasing up after her. "Washu invented robot to help Kiyone make choices of attire for your honey moon. Sadly the robot is trying to make Kiyone put on every set of sexy underwear it can find, pure Kiyone cant even decide on the ceremony while the robot is chasing her." Shrugged Ryoko.

"I see…" Tenchi is about to say something else but there is banging noise as something proceeds to fall down the stairs, Ryoko stops and glances up and Tenchi cringes once he sees the robot's head bouncing down the wooden steps. "It appears Kiyone didn't care too much for Washu's robotic maid help." Muttered Sasami quietly as she picked up the damaged head as Tenchi charged up the stairs after his wife to be. "Oh boy Washu won't be happy with that." Added Kyo as Sasami nodded. "Yeah but Washu still needs to learn to tone things down, she thought it would be fun I am sure, but sadly one completely involved with science should learn how special this kind of thing is for a woman." Replied Sasami as she closed the door to Washu's lab behind her. "Seems like the mood in here has suddenly gone very sour." Sighed Kyo as he looked around to find spotting the room empty other than Ryoko. "It does that when something like this happens, don't worry though things will pick up again. If you are bored however we could go for a walk or something?" Ryoko smiled Kyo unaware of her slighted blushed cheeks. "Sure the fresh mountain air will be good for me." Nodded Kyo. "We can also get some sake while we are out for tonight!" Cheered Ryoko as Kyo shook his head slightly. "If the old stories are true try not drink it all on the way home alright?" Kyo gave Ryoko a cocky grin knowing that he had caught her out. "Yeah Yeah alright… come on you stop dilly dallying." Ryoko grabs him by the hand and leads him to the front door. "Ryo-oh-ki let Tenchi know I am going to get some sake and I am taking Kyo with me ok?" Smiled Ryoko as Ryo-oh-ki lands on her shoulder. "Meow." Ryo-oh-ki rubs her furry cheek against Ryoko's cheek before leaping down from her shoulder and darting off. Sliding the door to Tenchi's home open Ryoko trails Kyo outside and down the path. Tenchi knocks on the door to his room, before opening the door to find Kiyone sitting on his bed. Glancing to the side of the room Tenchi finds the robot maids remains in the corner. "You alright Kiyone?" Tenchi strolls across the wooden floor of his room and sits down on his bed beside Kiyone wrapping his arm around her. "Yeah just that maid was trying to organise stuff way before I was ready and wouldn't leave me alone, she was almost as annoying as Mihoshi was." Sighed Kiyone as Tenchi let put a small chuckle. "Ok well where do you want to get married?" I think that's the place we need to sort out first." Smiled Tenchi and Kiyone nods. "Sasami suggested we should get married on Jurai but I hadn't given her an answer as I wasn't certain you would want to so I thought I better talk to you first." She replied as Tenchi kissed her on the cheek.

"Well it's a hard choice not many get the option to get married on other planets but yet earth is my home. How about we do it this way we have a ceremony on Jurai, then after the honey moon we have a smaller service here on earth." Kiyone thinks about it and nods in agreement. "Yeah it would be nice but won't an earth on be expensive?" Asked Kiyone as Tenchi shook his head. It may sound cheap but we can be married here at the shrine, I am sure one of grandpa's shrine friends would help." Smiled Tenchi as Kiyone gave him a big hug and a kiss. "Ok that's the venue sorted, lets just hope we are allowed to be wed on Jurai." Added Kiyone as the two stood up. "Only way to find out is to go ask Sasami and let her know our decision. Then we can leave up it to her and see what she can do for us." Replied Tenchi as he opened the door as Ryo-oh-ki jumped into his arms meowing a few times. "Hold on Ryo-oh-ki, go slow remember I don't understand you so well." Ryo-oh-ki meows and goes silent. "Ok is it about Ryoko?" Ryo-oh-ki meows once and Tenchi smiles. "I will hazard a guess and say that, she has gone to get sake and has dragged Kyo with her?" Ryo-oh-ki meows and nods and Tenchi smiles. "Ok thank you Ryo-oh-ki, I'll get Sasami to make sure to give you loads of carrots as a reward ok." Ryo-oh-ki meows happily rubbing her furry cheek against Tenchi's own cheek before licking him. Tenchi smiles and she leaps down from his shoulder meowing all the way downstairs.

"So Ryoko and Kyo are out drinking sake together alone? My bold move by Ryoko." Giggled Kiyone as the two strode down the stairs to the sounds of snoring. "Good to see the that Mihoshi has fallen back in to routine again." Chuckled Tenchi as he pointed to her snoring, Kiyone nods giggling in agreement as the lovers continue on walking past her in their search for Sasami. The two lovers stroll into the kitchen hand in hand looking for Sasami. "She would usually be getting lunch ready by now I wonder where she has gone too?" Asked Tenchi as he glanced towards Washu's Lab, Kiyone and Tenchi look at each other and decide to sit down and watch television and wait to she returns.

"We aren't going to that cheap joint where you can fill yourself full of grease." Ryoko said carrying over her shoulder Kyo like a sack of potatoes. "You need a healthy diet of balanced stuff, not cheap carbs and your weight in fat."

"But I want my cheap carbs and fat!" Kyo complained, since Ryoko is by far stronger than Kyo is, Kyo can't break free or escape from her. He enjoyed the fact she was concerned about him, but it was how she was carrying him that was causing upset. _"Too bad I can't throw him in a bed and ravish the life out of him, like they do in them erotic novels Tenchi's father got me into."_ Thought Ryoko as she heard giggling as some nearby guys walking on the other side of the road where giggling at Kyo hanging over her shoulders.

"Ryoko come on let me down will ya? Its embarrassing!" Replied Kyo as he flailed about like a small child. "Ryoko are you even listening to me?" Kyo wiggles some more ad Ryoko lets out a loud laugh as she turns a corner at the end of the street. "Of course I am, but we are going to this nice place for lunch just behave like a good boy and let me get us there." Kyo lets out a sigh as Ryoko continues on walking. "Why exactly do I have to be slung over your shoulder like this Ryoko?" Asked Kyo again still trying to wriggle free as more on lookers give the two dirty looks ad Ryoko winks at them. " Well its because its fun." Ryoko answered with a cheeky grin. "Not to me it isn't!" Kyo exclaimed still wriggling like a worm. "That is what makes it fun." Teased Ryoko. "Though feel free to struggle I like when you struggle." Ryoko's giggles subtly as Kyo sighs as the two continue on. Back home however, Tenchi Sasami and Kiyone are all sitting in the living room Sasami had laid brochures out on the table. "These are the robes for brides and grooms on Jurai, have a look." Smiled Sasami as Kiyone picked up the brochure and began to browse through it. "Sasami how much would this cost, wouldn't it cost a lot for us to be wed on Jurai?" Asked Tenchi wondering he would afford the service on Jurai and on earth. "What are you talking about Tenchi it is free since I am the one conducting the service. Being the sister of the Empress has its advantages you know." Sasami giggles and turns back to another brochure and continues reading. "Well Tenchi what do you think?" Asked Kiyone as she pointed to several sets of robes. "I like those the white with the golden lining and the tree design reminds me of the bonsai trees we have here." Kiyone nods in agreement, but they continue on looking through the brochure anyway. "How about these ones?" Kiyone points to another set that looked a lot like a traditional Japanese kimono Tenchi glances at them, seeing that male one is of a design compared to the shrine robes his grandpa would usually wear. Tenchi takes a pen and paper and writes it down beside the other robe titles he had seen before.

"Oh yes Tenchi the venue we will be using, is one of the oldest places on Jurai, it is said that the first Emperor of Jurai was married in that temple." Replied Sasami as Tenchi looked up from the bride and groom outfit brochure. "If it is that old it is truly an honour to have you wed us their Sasami. It must have a lot of history behind it, I take it is a temple or something similar?" Asked Tenchi as Sasami nodded. "Yes that's true, Azaka and Kamidake were sworn in at that very temple as well." Sasami added with a bright smile happy that Tenchi is interested in the story. Tenchi listens as Sasami describes the temple talking about its height, what lays with in and the fact its made out of a giant tree. Kiyone continues on flicking through the brochures. "It would nice to go to such a place I wonder what food they will have?" Kiyone looks up as Mihoshi plonks her self down beside Kiyone. "Whoa that is lovely Kiyone are you going to be wearing that?" Asked Mihoshi as Kiyone shrugged. "Its Possible Mihoshi but we haven't decided on what. Sasami has to see about getting the temple booked yet isn't that right Sasami?" Kiyone turns her gaze from the brochure to Sasami who nods. "Yeah I will send a message later, Azaka and Kamidake should be able to prepare it to match the robes you decide." Replied Sasami happily as Kiyone raised a curious eyebrow. Sensing this Sasami explains. "Basically once you choose your robes, the temple and guests all take the seem theme, families are usually called in attendance, but since neither of you have people who fulfil them rolls…." Sasami lowers her tone. "It is ok Sasami keep going." Added Kiyone as Tenchi nodded in agreement, Sasami takes a deep breath to recompose herself.

"Well as I was saying. Instead of your families, your friends would probably represent you and would say a word on each persons behalf giving their blessing, then I would say a prayer wishing you all the best long life etc, then you would be asked to show that bond that will sprout into a great tree of life and that's when you kiss the bride Tenchi." Sasami winks and both Tenchi and Kiyone let out a laugh. "Got it Sasami thanks for the insight." Tenchi smiles and Sasami raises an eyebrow at his sarcasm as Mihoshi looks around. "I wonder who would willing to speak on our behalf?" Asked Kiyone as she looked up at Mihoshi but then shook her head. "Basically one person speaks for Kiyone and one speaks for Tenchi."

"So once the robes have chosen, the rest have to dress similar?" Asked Tenchi and Kiyone in unison. "The colours will be lighter and not as rich, but yes its to show that everyone is in harmony. Your own robes etc will be nicer and richer in colour as it is a day for the two of you." Sasami then raises to her feet. "I best get back to the kitchen, I have delayed lunch long enough." Sasami then makes her way towards the kitchen, leaving Kiyone, Mihoshi and Tenchi to glance over more brochures.

However in space Ayeka is sitting on the throne, finally free from her duties, she glances around the throne room, which is devoid of human life bar herself, Kamidake and Azaka who remain as her guard. "Empress Ayeka, are you alright?" Asked Kamidake as Ayeka nodded. "I am wondering how Sasami is doing on earth." Kamidake smiles to reassure Ayeka. "Do not worry you highness Princess Sasami sends regular messages to let us know how she is and she is fine, but if I may be free to speak your highness." Ayeka nods she has known her knights all her life they do not need to ask to speak freely. "Princess Sasami fears that it is you Empress Ayeka, who needs to be look out for yourself. Sasami hopes that you one day give Lord Tenchi and Lady Kiyone your blessing." Kamidake falls silent as Ayeka turns to face him. "I do believe what she says is right your highness." Azaka steps forward. "Lord Tenchi is a good man, Lady Kiyone is a lucky lady. You may be Empress but even you can not have everything you desire, I believe that is what Sasami to relay your highness." Azaka steps back as Ayeka briefly turns to glance at her knights, she wishes to yell at them and cut them down for lecturing her but deep down she knows they are in fact correct.

"I know that my knights, however you are correct I should not dwell on the past." Ayeka sighs it was about time she stopped being selfish, she was an Empress, it was time she started acting like one. "Where is Yuuto?" Asked Ayeka as Kamidake again stood forward. "He is with his children your highness should I summon him?" Ayeka shakes her head. "No it isn't necessary, when Sasami sends her next message can you show me it to me I want to personally reply." Kamidake smiles and nods. "Very well your highness, I will be sure to let you know. If Princess Sasami keeps to her schedule, we will be hearing from her shortly." Ayeka nods turning to Azaka. "Is there anything else for us to take care off today?" Azaka shakes his head. "No ma'am that's it for today I would suggest you retire and relax yourself." Ayeka nods smiling happily at the thought. "Sounds like a good idea, I believe it is time to retire my friends let's go." Ayeka raises from the throne as both her knights bow in unison. The three leave the throne room and head towards, the private section of the palace.

Back on earth, Ryoko and Kyo have visited Ryoko's usual Sake haunt, after talking to the owner of the store, Kyo was waiting patiently holding the shopping as Ryoko spoke to him. "Hurry up will you?" Kyo asked Ryoko as he yelled through the door way. "Hush you I am picking booze." Ryoko shot back looking at the sake on the shelf behind the clerk. "Ryoko it is lunch hour." Kyo commented. "It is too early to drink." Kyo pleaded. "It is never too early to start drinking." Ryoko said with a grin.

"Now keep holding those bags with your manly strength while I shop for my sweet, sweet Sake." Ryoko lets out a small laugh though to Kyo it sounds more like a cackle. Kyo grumbles and stands there watching the traffic go past him. Kyo was also wondering when Sasami gave Ryoko the shopping list, from the talk he got he should of guessed the shopping they would be doing would for lunch. Kyo begins tapping his foot on the ground. There is a sobbing sound and Kyo looks for the source spotting a young girl around the age of seven walking and sobbing. She strides past Kyo crying when Kyo puts the bags down with a sad expression.

"Hey no why is a little lady like you out here on your own crying?" The little girl looks up at him through her puffy tear stained eyes and sniffles twice. "I was out getting some shopping for my mommy but..but…" The little girl sniffles. "I lost it on the way to the shops and I can't find it, now my mommy will scold me." The little one sniffles and Kyo lowers him self to her height and pats her on the head. "Here take this ok? How much did you lose?" Kyo takes out his money as the little girl explains. "Ok here then you take that and go get your shopping but hurry home after ok?" The little stop sniffling and starts smiling. "You're very kind mister! Now my mommy won't scold me!" Kyo pats her on the head again. "What is your name mister? I recognise you from a cd cover my older brother listens to." Kyo chuckles slightly. "Damn you are very observant little miss?" the little girl giggles. "My name is Kyo, Kyo Hashimoto." The little girl squeals and hugs him nearly bowling him over. "You are the same guy! Can I have your autograph for my brother?" Kyo nods happily as the little girl takes out her shopping list and turns it over. Kyo takes out a pen and writes his name and his band name on the back and leaves a few comments. "What is your name?" asked Kyo. "Reika is my name." She replied with a huge smile. Kyo then writes something else and hands her the piece of paper back. "There you go, you best run along and get your shopping done your mother is probably worried." Reika nods and begins to run down the street. "Thank you Kyo!" She shouts still waving. "Be careful ok!" Shouts Kyo as he turns back towards the door as Ryoko steps out.

"Well it seems you got an extremely young fan." Teased Ryoko as Kyo nodded slightly. "Her brother is the fan, she just noticed me on the cd cover, poor thing lost her money for her mothers shopping so I gave some of mine." Added Kyo as he picked their own shopping once again. "You're such a caring person aren't you?" Teased Ryoko as Kyo nodded. "Yeah I am the world is full of selfish and hateful people so I'll do what I can to make others happy." Smiled Kyo as Ryoko slung her arm around his shoulder. "Ah you big softie come on Sasami will chew us out if we aren't home soon!" Ryoko then begins to walk back dragging Kyo along with her. "Who's fault was that I wonder?" Asked Kyo as they strolled along. "Your's you stopped to help that child if you didn't we could of went ages ago." Replied Ryoko with a wink. "That's a lie and you know it." you came out after she had gone, to bad if you didn't she would of taken your autograph." Smiled Kyo as Ryoko grumbled her hand balling into a fist as Kyo sensed trouble so he scampers up the path. "That's right boy you better run when I catch you your dead and I can fly it won't be long!" Yelled Ryoko as she ran after him as the continued to make their way home.

Well that's it for Chapter two, I hoped you enjoy it if anyone has suggestions on what the Ryoko and the others could get Kiyone as wedding presents let me know! Hope you all come back for chapter three until then see ya!


	3. Blessing and undie shopping!

Tenchi Muyo: New futures.

Chapter Three: Blessing, and Undie Shopping?

Kyo and Ryoko had returned from their shopping trip only to be chewed out by Sasami for returning late, Ryoko tried to explain while Kyo laughed and told her the real story. Whoever Sasami believed she never said. It was later in the evening and everyone had amassed in the living room watching a movie that was on television. All of them except Kyo he was on the phone.

"Yeah mum I am fine, how is dad and is Sakura ok?" Kyo listens as his mum tells him that they are fine he smiles. "Mum can you put Sakura on to the phone for me?" Listening quietly Kyo hears his mum call out her name and hears her dash down the stairs as Ryoko glances around the living room for him but doesn't see him. "Hi big brother!" Said Sakura happily once she had taken the phone of her mum. "Hey there." Kyo replied happily before continuing. "Sorry I am not home yet Sakura, but I did get you some presents though so behave for mum ok?" Kyo smiles as Sakura's turns tell their mother. "Big brother you better come home soon I got did more pictures at school and I want you to see them!" Kyo laughs out loudly. "I will you rascal , big brother loves you." Sakura acts all shy and lets out a giggle. "I love you too brother tell Ryoko I said hi k?" Kyo smiles though Sakura can't see it. "I will bye bye." Kyo listens to his sister say bye bye and that she loves him. "Bye love you too." Kyo places down the phone and walks back towards the living room. Turning towards the black television set Kyo spots that he missed the end of the movie.

"Looks like you missed the end there Kyo, how is your parents and sister?" Asked Tenchi. "Fine stores doing ok. Sakura is eager for me to come home since I got her some presents in town on the way home from collecting Sasami's shopping." Laughed Kyo blushing slightly. "I am glad to hear it you love your sister a lot don't you?" Smiled Tenchi and Kyo nods without hesitation. "She is one of the dearest things in my world." Smiled Kyo as Tenchi rests his hand on his shoulder. "Well said not many older brothers care for their younger siblings so much." Kyo shrugs as Sasami starts climbing the stairs to her room. Kiyone links her arm with Tenchi's as Mihoshi and Ryo-oh-ki are playing in the corner. "Yeah well she is still little, it will probably change when she starts bringing boyfriends home." Laughs Kyo loudly as Kiyone kisses Tenchi on the cheek. "I am going to take a quick bath I'll see you gents soon."

Tenchi kisses Kiyone on the cheek back and she walks past Kyo, leaving Kyo and Tenchi alone. Tenchi looks around for Washu and Ryoko but they too are gone. "Oh yeah Tenchi, Benji had sent a text during the movie their and was saying that he could escape for a night out to give you something akin to a bachelor party. Since Marianne would kill us and Benji if we took him to Soapland." Tenchi raises and eyebrow and adds. "Kiyone would kill us all dead if we went there and you know it." Sighed Tenchi as Kyo nodded. "Yeah I know, so a bunny bar will be good." Tenchi raises an eyebrow again. "From the sounds of it Kyo, I'd get killed going there too." Kyo shakes his head laughing. "No you won't all it is a normal bar where the bar maids are dressed as playboy bunnies. All it would be casual drink and some flirting." Tenchi still isn't convinced. "How do you know its just like that?" Asked Tenchi with a smirk. "Oh well the band used to go there a lot, played there a few times too." Smiled Kyo as Tenchi glanced up towards the ceiling. "Alright we can go try it I guess." Replied Tenchi wondering if he was doing the right thing. "Don't worry man nothing bad will happen, besides since Marianne has a few ideas for one for Kiyone, nothing dangerous or with male strippers, a good meal a disco etc those kinds of things."

"So what are you too talking about eh?" Smiled Ryoko appearing behind them placing both her arms around the shoulders of the two men. "Not a lot Ryoko, Kyo wants to take me out with Benji for a bachelor party meal and drink." Ryoko raises and eyebrow and Kyo shrugs. "It is common for earthlings to have such parties when one is getting married. The woman have one too so you get to party too Ryoko." Kyo gives her a smile and super childish grin appears on Ryoko's face "Really? awesome!" Ryoko gets all excited and skips around them both. "Easy Ryoko, Kiyone isn't into wild parties." Sighed Tenchi as Ryoko frowns. "I have to discuss it with Kiyone." Added Tenchi. "Well you better get to it as I want to party!" Tenchi and Kyo shake their heads at the same time. "Kyo! Washu would like to speak to you!" Mihoshi's head pops up in between everyone causing her friends to gasp in surprise. Three pairs of eyes all turn to Mihoshi. "Why does she want to speak to me for?" Asked Kyo as Mihoshi shrugged. "I don't know she just asked me to get you!" Smiled Mihoshi as Kyo nodded with Ryoko butting in. "How did you sneak up on us? Weren't you playing with Ryo-oh-ki in the corner?" Mihoshi nods and adds. "She strolled off to Washu's lab and I followed, you three where very deep in your conversation I guess you didn't notice us walk past you." Giggled Mihoshi as Ryoko, Tenchi and Kyo all spare glances at each other then back towards Mihoshi again. "I think she wants to see you." Smiled Mihoshi. "The last time she wanted to see me she tired to se what it was that made me able to a musician which involved being restrained like something in a x-rated movie." Kyo goes red at the aspect of going through that again. Tenchi glances at Ryoko who is seething on the inside speaks up.

"Ok Mihoshi take Kyo to go see Washu, that way he won't be experimented on." Mihoshi takes Kyo off into the lab leaving Tenchi and Ryoko alone. Silence descendants on the two and Tenchi smiles. "So Ryoko what do you think about Kyo?' Tenchi asks. "You are hanging out a lot with him, is there anything that you want to tell me?" Tenchi raises an eyebrow as Ryoko turns to stare at him her facial expression very serious and almost scary. "We are just friends." Ryoko said to Tenchi. "But you don't drag...wait a minute.." Tenchi stops talking when it dawns to him. "You love him, you are dragging him like you used to do with me, you still get forceful to get someone you like to give you their full attention." Ryoko face palms, she knew that she should be more careful when lunging Kyo around, she totally busted it, by it any chance of denying it now will just be silly. "Alright Tenchi you got me, I do love him." Ryoko shrugs as Tenchi gives his friend a huge smile and Ryoko returns the gesture. "So how come you haven't told him?" Asked Tenchi as Ryoko started fumbling around with her fingers as if trying to occupy them. "I am still trying to figure it all out?" She replies. "So please don't tell him ok?" Tenchi nods but her caution takes him a back. "Sorry this may sound insensitive but how come you being so cautious this time?" Asked Tenchi out of curiosity. "I am trying to tone down a little since I scared you away." Answered Ryoko. "I am being pushy and less affectionate to I find out how he feels about me." Tenchi smiles.

"You have matured a lot over the years Ryoko, but I think I know you well enough that you have more concerns." Ryoko nods. "It is small things like, how does he feel? Am I wrong in being somewhat happy he broke up with his pervious girlfriend? Is it silly for me to be worried by my age and the fact I will live longer than he will?" Ryoko takes a deep breath and sighs and puts an arm round her shoulder. "Well Ryoko them concerns can be addressed you know that." Smiled Tenchi as he placed chair against Washu's lab door as Ryoko raises an eyebrow. "Don't worry it is so he doesn't walk in on the conversation." Tenchi pauses as the remark and act bring a smile to Ryoko's face as he sits beside her again. "Well I am not sure what to say, Ryoko. Well we all know that the technology in space can help Kyo live longer, as far as wishing them to break up it may sound mean but everyone has their own desires, you can not help how you feel." Tenchi hopes he has said the right things to ease her worries. "Your last concern is being rejected. I am no expert but the best way to find out is to just to tell him." Smiled Tenchi. "Kyo may be in a band and have girls chasing him for that fact, at least you want him for him not for the band he's in or the fact he is famous. When you have the courage to ask him ask him." Smiles Tenchi as Ryoko nods.

"I hope I do get the courage. I just don't want to mess this up Tenchi, its funny though if you think about it me talking to you about it like this." Ryoko laughs slightly looking towards the door as Tenchi removes the chair from the doorway. "You won't mess it up trust me, when I say Kyo likes you a lot. We will talk more later alright when he get the time." Ryoko nods happily and falls silent as Kiyone strolls down the upstairs hallway leaning on the railing that over looks the living room. "You guys ok down there? It is very quiet where is everyone?" Asked Kiyone as she waved at them from the railing over looking the living room. "Mihoshi took Kyo to see Washu about something, Sasami is still in her room, either sending or awaiting a message from home. Me and Ryoko here were talking." Kiyone begins to walk down the wooden stair case arriving at the bottom a few minutes later. "It is really dead in here, Ryoko and Tenchi nod in agreement and Ryoko grabs the television remote and the three sit down an turn on the television set.

The next day Kyo and Ryoko are at the train station, sitting on a platform bench waiting on the train to arrive to take Kyo home. "Do you have to come home so soon?" Asked Ryoko as Kyo nods. "Yeah, I am sure my mum would need help in the store." Smiled Kyo as Ryoko shakes her head. "Not to mention little Sakura will tear you a new one when you get home." Ryoko winks and Kyo laughs. "Yeah she hates if I say I am going to be home and I am not." Laughed Kyo as Ryoko stood up dusting her leather pants as she strolls to the vending machine. "Kyo do you want anything?" Asked Ryoko as she put some money into the vending machine slot and hit a button and a soda can drops to the bottom of the machine. Kyo nods and Ryoko tosses him the can before doing the same thing herself. "Ah that hit's the spot. So what is the plan for when you do get back home?" Asked Ryoko as Kyo shook his head. "Nothing really gave Sakura the gifts I got her and help mum around the shop get the bike serviced as well." He replied as Ryoko smiled. "Let the guys know I said hi will you?" Kyo nods "Of course I will." Kyo smiles as he watches people walk off families, couples, and groups of teenagers and even bigger that those crowds are the crowds of business men and woman. "Though they will probably want to drag you to more jamming sessions." Laughed Kyo as Ryoko nodded. "Yeah probably." Looking up Ryoko and Kyo watch as a train pulls up and the announcer announces Kyo's drop off point an Kyo gets to his feet. "Well that is my train it seems I'll see you later Ryoko." Kyo stands up and gives his friend a hug Ryoko smiles blushing slightly, she always enjoyed these embraces. "Kyo I want to tell you something." Ryoko takes a deep breath as Kyo turns round to hear it out. "Well what is it I have to get going or I'll miss the train." Ryoko shakes her head and waves him on. "Its ok Kyo go on ahead." Kyo smiles and turns around and dashes towards the train Ryoko watches him go letting out a small sigh. "Damn it…" Ryoko turns and watches the train begin to pull out of the station. She waves at the waving Kyo as his train carriage goes past and watches it go off into the distance.

Back at the Masaki residence, Sasami has given Kiyone and Tenchi the message machine she uses to keep in contact with Ayeka. She had sat them down closed the door and told them watch the latest message. Hitting the play button the soon to be married couple watch as a large screen appears in front of them. Tenchi and Kiyone stare at the screen, unsure as to what they are looking out for. "Hello Sasami, how are things on earth is all well?" Tenchi and Kiyone continue to watch as Ayeka continues to talk. "In what you had said in the last message you sent me, I wish to pass on my congratulations to both Kiyone and Tenchi. Kamidake also informed me that you are to be leading the service, I will take your place Sasami, it is true what you said is true and I will apologise to them personally when they arrive, please give them my regards and that I love them both very much, they make a wonderful couple." Both Tenchi and Kiyone smile, Kiyone wipes a small tear in her eye. "It seems she is finally letting it go." Smiled Tenchi as Kiyone nodded in agreement. "Yeah which is good it didn't feel the same with out Ayeka, I am glad she is finally able to let you go though Tenchi." Kiyone gives Tenchi as kiss as there is a knock on the door and Sasami enters the room with a big smile on her face. "Told it would be important to you." Tenchi and Kiyone smile and both rise to their feet.

"Yeah it was a surprise, I am still in shock. I never thought she would ever let it go." Replied Kiyone, as Tenchi nodded. "I am glad she did though." Replied Tenchi as Sasami strolled across the room for Kiyone to hand her back her message machine. "Yeah, so am I. Conversation should be easier now." Smiled Sasami as Tenchi and Kiyone shrugged. "Probably will be Sasami." The three laugh awkwardly as Washu enters the room raising an eyebrow at her friends shrugging and leaving again leaving the three alone once again.

It was now two days later, Kiyone and Ryoko are in town visiting a lingerie store in the two centre, Kiyone is here to pick out hers for her honeymoon to Tenchi. Ryoko was dragged along at Tenchi's suggestion so that she try to tease Kyo at the first able opportunity, on that reason alone it is why she is here. "So Kiyone you chose your outfit for the wedding yes?" Kiyone nods in response to Ryoko's question as they continued strolling down the path. "Well don't leave me hanging what's it like, don't worry I wont tell Tenchi about anything." Kiyone nods " It is a very light kimono, it can be called pink, but the colour is so subtle and light that it also could be mistaken by white, I chose that colour as it matched the cherry blossoms here on earth that love so much, My wedding kimono matching the beauty of their petals, a very faint nearly white, yet beautiful pink colour, the pattern on the kimono made of beautiful patterns of white, red, very light nearly white purple, in beautiful drawings of flowers, beautifully ornated fans and cranes, made of the finest materials of Jurai. Kiyone knew that it was going to be lovely and it would be pretty heavy once it layered it up with the other kimonos, the sashes and all the needed accessories, still it was beautiful and I was already making plans on framing it and hanging it in the house, so I could always look at it." Smiled Kiyone as Ryoko was slightly red due to embarrassment as Kiyone released she had started her rant in the middle of the street, Ryoko starts laughing as Kiyone looks around at all the stares she is getting all red in the face, Kiyone then sprints off down the street and Ryoko gives chase.

The former space pirate catches Kiyone at the bottom of the street, leaning up against the wall gasping for air. "Please tell me they are moving on along their business." Sighed Kiyone as Ryoko poked her head back around the corner as the street returned to normal. "Yeah they have, I have to say Kiyone that was very Mihoshi of you, you must be really excited." Laughed Ryoko as Kiyone returned the gesture. "Yeah I am, though isn't a bride supposed to organise her own wedding?" Asked Kiyone as Ryoko nodded. "Well on earth you do but when you get married on Jurai, once you chose your robes the priestess's and priests of the temple do the rest, all you have to do is book your honey moon." Smiled Ryoko as they continued walking down the street they past a few stores as strolled past people, Ryoko glances to the other side of the street as she watches a young girl walking down the other side of the road walking her dog. "Well we haven't decided what to do for that yet." Added Kiyone as the two continued walking on. "Should we expecting a baby sometime after the honey moon?" Kiyone gasps and goes bright red dropping the few things she had already bought "RYOKO! Do you have to yell that out in public?" Kiyone quickens her pace as Ryoko keeps pace along side her. "You are the one yelling not me." Ryoko cheekily pointed out.

"Never mind lets just keep going on." The two friends continue on along the street arriving at the store a few minutes later. The doors to up town store open up and the two women step inside, Ryoko stares at woman in front of her the long brown haired woman and a short blonde haired woman approach them. Both woman are very professional dressed in long skirts black heels, white blouses with a red ribbon in place of a tie as well as suit like blazer matching their skirts. "Afternoon ladies, how may we will help you?" Both shop assistants bow in greeting Ryoko and Kiyone stop and pause.

"In which floor is the lingerie section?" Ryoko asked the clerk. "Second floor behind the feminine sportswear section." the clerk answered with a small bow. "Right next to the fitting rooms." Ryoko smiles at that "Convenient then." Kiyone commented as Ryoko thanks the clerk, that way they can try out their selections without having to walk much. A few minutes later Ryoko is holding on a hanger with a matching set of black and red silk and lacy panties. "This is pretty nice, but I seriously don't think that it will fit me." Ryoko sighed. "Japanese women are quite small…"

"Well if that is for daily or prolonged use it wouldn't be good." Kiyone commented. "But if you are planning on making that a seduction set, well the extra tightness will emphasize your assets more, and since it won't stay all that long on you…"

"Well that does sounds doable." Ryoko commented a brief flash of what could happen flashes across her minds eye almost making her blush. "And isn't like I need to breath either, because if this is as tight as I think that it is, if I take a deep breath it will break it." Mutters Ryoko "Well that is the truth, but we can get a extension for it so it will give you some breathing space." Kiyone replied. "But we should check if we find a bigger size, but I am not sure if we can find a bigger size." Kiyone flicks through the rack but is unable to see a bigger size for her. "The man must be something special for you to go out and do all this for." Smiled Kiyone as Ryoko goes red. "Alright how did you know did Tenchi say something?" Asked Ryoko trying to keep her voice level as she attracted attention from the nearby clerk and some of the costumers. "No, I heard you tell him but it had been obvious for a while. Though you need a matching stockings you know." Winked Kiyone and Ryoko nods.

"I know Kiyone I have seduced people before you know, I already have the heels back at the shrine. This is just for when I have the courage to let him know how I feel and if he feels the same." Both of them smile as they stroll to another rack. Seeing a nice white silky set of lingerie, Kiyone approaches the rack and she lifts the set, spotting the stockings on the rack beside them. "I see you found what you were looking for." Smiled Ryoko as Kiyone nods. "Will Tenchi pounce on you once he sees that?" Winked Ryoko. "I have no real idea if he will know or not but it hope so." Replied Kiyone with a sly grin and a wink of her own. "What about you and the man do you think that will win him over?" Ryoko shrugs unsure. "Well… I hope but we will talk about in the café around the corner. I really do not want to talk about it in here alright?" Kiyone nods and the two walk towards the counter.

Back home however Tenchi is out in the yard with Sasami helping her with the laundry, the two of them work happily as the sun is bright and high in the sky. "Tenchi such a beautiful day isn't it?" Tenchi nods as he looks up into the clear blue sky. "It is a very nice day indeed Sasami and to be honest I am glad its so nice an quiet around hear." Sighed Tenchi as Sasami giggled. "Becoming a married man getting to you eh Tenchi?" Sasami lets out a small giggle and Tenchi shakes his head. "Oh no the fact I'll be married doesn't worry me at all its all the planning. Believe it our not earth weddings don't have people doing it for you, I have no idea how I would cope in doing that." Sasami giggles. "You will do fine you and Kiyone will be a very happy married couple I know that for certain. We love weddings and stuff of that loving and kind nature on Jurai and we love to plan such events its why we do the planning." Smiled Sasami as it was now Tenchi's turn to laugh. "I wonder how different life will be married?" Asked Tenchi as Sasami shrugged. "Not sure but we will find out." She smiled hanging more stuff on the line. Tenchi smiles his thoughts drifting back off to Kiyone and Ryoko and how their shopping trip was going.

"Once again why can't we just store out purchases in the cubes?" Ryoko asked Kiyone once they sit down at an empty table in a café and sat their shopping bags down. "Because this way we won't go overboard." Kiyone said in a level tone. "It is far too easy to over shop when we send the purchases to the GP cubes, this way we are aware of how much we buy."

"But we are already over ten bags each." Ryoko pointed out. "New outfits, coats, nighties, and other stuff and we aren't even halfway there yet." Moaned Ryoko "As if just fourteen bags of clothes is heavy for you Ryoko." Kiyone said teasingly while picking up the menu. "Just forget that we have things like the cube and just shop like a regular girl, regular girls bear their loads, or force their lovers to do so on their behalf."

"And since Tenchi clearly avoided coming here he knew all too well that he would fracture his thin little spine under the load that you want him to bear." Ryoko teased back. "He makes a really poor pack mule." Ryoko gives Kiyone a sly grin "You would actually be surprised with it." Kiyone commented. "Of course afterwards I do have to pay him back for it, but isn't like I mind it at all."

"Of course you don't." Ryoko said rolling her eyes in mock disgust. "I wouldn't be surprised if you wore it to a stub." Sighed Ryoko shaking her head

"As if you would have taken this long to do the same." Kiyone shot back teasingly. "True." Ryoko sighed. "So there is anything good on the menu?" Ryoko asked feeling her hunger getting the better of her, glancing at Kiyone as she read through it.

"Well I am certain that there is nothing Sasami grade here." Kiyone commented deciding to not push on that like of chat as while accepting some barbs Ryoko is still somewhat sensitive to those jabs. "But there is some interesting stuff." Smiled Kiyone. "As if anywhere would have anything Sasami grade." Ryoko commented wryly, Sasami grade food was as rare as weapon's grade plutonium, manufactured only by the source. "True enough." Kiyone said. "For a princess Sasami cooks way too well, anyway I think that I will have some chocolate strawberry cake, some coffee and these mini cheese buns."

"I guess that I will have the same, but trading the coffee for tea." Ryoko commented. "I can't stand the cheap stuff that these places serve, and you think that the GP issue coffee is bad." Sighed Ryoko "Yeah." Kiyone chuckled recalling the stained dirty water that the GP called coffee. "Speaking of which you still smuggle that Brazilian coffee to the GP?" Ryoko nods "Of course I do." Ryoko answered. "I would marry Marianne for introducing me to it, too bad that she is already taken, I have to booby trap my coffee jar to protect it from other officers." Ryoko shrugged leaning back in her chair "Yup it sounds like the usual." Kiyone commented with a chuckle. "Good coffee there would send entire departments in war for it." Kiyone laughs again "Given how we are moved by the stuff is no surprise." Ryoko said. "Too bad that they still buy that shitty artificial over enhanced crap that the science academy produces, one hundred times more caffeine for gram they say. Minus the good old earth taste. "I remember it." Kiyone said recalling the coffee, it was that bad, to the point that just one spoon was used to make litres of the stuff.

Kiyone calls over the waiter makes the order to the waiter. "So any plans for your vacation?" Kiyone asked to Ryoko. "Nothing too detailed, I just want to rest and relax." Ryoko answered. "Earth is much quieter than that zoo up there." Ryoko points to the sky and Kiyone knows full well to what she is referring "That it surely is." Kiyone chuckled. "So why the seduction underwear? Planning on dating while here?" To Kiyone's surprise Ryoko actually blushes a little. "Well I surely wouldn't mind it." Ryoko admitted. "You think that is bad that I want to date an earthling?" Kiyone scratches her head a bit. "I can't say that is bad since I am to marry one, even if we ignore that he is part Juraian, which he only discovered by accident." Kiyone said seriously. "Tenchi is a special case, Ryoko if you date a earthling there are tons of inherent problems and dangers to it." Ryoko was aware that wouldn't be easy, plus Kiyone doesn't know who she is targeting so it was reasonable fears that Kiyone is voicing. "What if you tell him about our status and you two break up?" Kiyone said seriously. "There is a solid chance of him going public out of spite or even for profit, lying to him would be hard, how you would explain your work to him? Going away for months for a trip somewhere in a odd job, it would make him suspicious, and with some investigation he would learn that you aren't travelling around the world. Or you can simply altogether lie, you quit your work on the GP and live here as a normal earthling, hide your powers and pretend to be a regular human woman, and pray that any children that you may have doesn't show your powers, or have Washu building something that will prevent them from using it."

"Well I figured that it wouldn't be easy…" Ryoko commented uneasily. "Ryoko it is a very serious issue." Kiyone said. "I am telling you this because there are only three people native of this planet aware of our existence, no one else is, the revelation would rock this world to chaos." Emphasised Kiyone. "What if I was seeing one of the three who know?" Ryoko asked. "Well unless you are in a very liberal relationship with Benji and Marianne that only leaves Kyo." Kiyone commented. "Well given what they experienced they wouldn't really say anything. Hold on a second." Kiyone said thinking on what she just said. "Since it is unlikely that you are in that relationship with Benji and Marianne, that leaves Kyo, how did it happen?"

"Well it happened." Ryoko answered with an embarrassed chuckle, it took Kiyone long enough to figure it from their conversation. "Well you two were hanging around a lot." Kiyone commented suspecting it was possible but never really gave it much thought. "But what do you see in him anyway?" Asked Kiyone out of curiosity "For starters he has more back bone than Tenchi." Ryoko pointed out trying not to sound annoyed. "Well anyone has more back bone than Tenchi though he has matured a lot." Kiyone commented. "I am working on increasing his back bone. But he is so fun to tease because he takes everything so seriously." Kiyone added with a chuckle. "Well it is funny" Ryoko agreed. "Can't we just say that I like Kyo and let it go?" Kiyone shook her head "No." Kiyone shot teasingly. "Spit it out the details, isn't like we have anything better to do than having girl talk." Winked Kiyone as Ryoko sighed shaking her head. "Alright alright…Well, he is sensitive, caring, strong, smart, good listener, fun, loving and the fact I can fly blow stuff up and teleport doesn't bug him. He has always been there for me through everything, if not for him. I would still be moping over you and Tenchi." Ryoko replied quietly as Kiyone glances as the waiter approaches with their orders, the waiter sets both plates down on the table. "Well judging by how aggressively you put that across you are dead serious about this. I am just saying if he agrees it won't be easy for both of you."

"I know that but I would at least appreciate some support here." Grumbled Ryoko as Kiyone laughs. "You have it and always will silly." Smiled Kiyone as she tucked in to her meal. "Just stating your path will be a hard one." Replied Kiyone as the two continued eating as Ryoko ponders Kiyone's words.

Well that's it for chapter 3 hope you come back for the next chapter see again things will get better in the next chapter hehe


	4. Party nights

Tenchi Muyo: New Futures

Chapter 4: Party nights

It was another bright day, Ryoko was looking out over the lake near Tenchi's home. Taking a long deep breath, her golden eyes focus on two birds as the fly over her head. Ryoko clenches her first and holds it up to the birds as they fly away. "Alright I will do this!" Ryoko raises her fist as if it was in victory and her door opens and as blonde haired pokes her head around the corner. "You will do what Ryoko?" Asked Mihoshi as Ryoko flinches and glares back. "Nothing really what do you want Mihoshi?" Asked Ryoko as Mihoshi popped out from behind the door showing herself in full view as she placed her hands in her pockets. "Just wanted to see how things are with you…I know you loved Tenchi and this wedding hasn't seemed to bother you much." Mihoshi smiles. "I just accepted that once Tenchi and Kiyone announced to whom he was dating I resolved that a wedding would come." Replied Ryoko, though in her nature Mihoshi keeps talking. "Oh I thought it was you found another guy or something." Ryoko quickly spins on her heel giving an intimidating stare aimed right at Mihoshi. "What makes you think that Mihoshi?" Mihoshi gulps as Ryoko stomps forward. "No real reason you been in here all morning, I came to see what was up so what is up?" Ryoko smiles as Mihoshi lets out small giggle. "Ah nothing really, just admiring the view. What about you Mihoshi usually your sleeping or eating how come you came to check on me?" Mihoshi giggles and Ryoko lets out a laugh. "Tenchi asked me to come see you, he was saying him and Kiyone are popping out for the day Sasami went with them. I am going to help Washu with some stuff you are the only one with nothing to do." Replied Mihoshi as Ryoko shrugged. "Oh well there is something I want to do but I'll sort it out later. Just what exactly are you helping with Washu?" Mihoshi laughs as she points to a device strapped to her wrist. I am helping her to build a system that keeps me out of the lab, this thing is to track me.

Ryoko laughs at the thought of it. "What did you break that she needs to do this to keep you out?" Her curiosity peaks as Mihoshi shuffles her feet. "Well she had built some new automated protection robots for that new colony that is being setting up on the fringe, I…" Mihoshi strokes her cheek before staring at the ground.. "I fell over and knocked on over while it was powered down and well you know the rest." Muttered Mihoshi as Ryoko burst out laughing. "You knocked the whole batch over and wrecked them didn't you." Ryoko laughs as Mihoshi nods silently. "Oh well it wouldn't matter to much Mihoshi, you are naturally clumsy." Laughed Ryoko as Mihoshi nodded like a scolded child. "I know." she murmured spotting a bag on the ground from the store that they got their rock like outfits before.. "You really the rock an roll or metal scene here don't you Ryoko." Giggled Mihoshi as she shuffled closer to the bag. "Don't even think about it." Mihoshi looked up as Ryoko glared at her. "Ok ok don't hit me Ryoko!" Mihoshi crawls into the corner as Ryoko clenches her fist. "I wasn't going to but seeing you squirm put a smile on my face." Shrugged Ryoko with that old grin Mihoshi hadn't seen in a long time. "You're mean Ryoko very mean." Ryoko bursts out laughing. "I am a former space pirate remember, not mention I train the black op troops for galaxy police." Mihoshi nods remembering clearly that how one of Ryoko's trainees is now very highly regarded for her mission records. "Shouldn't you be testing Washu's new system instead of talking to me Mihoshi?" Mihoshi shakes her head. "Once it flashes blue then I am to attempt to enter." Smiled Mihoshi as they both looked at the flashing red light on her wrist. "I see, so Mihoshi and luck with finding a boyfriend in the galaxy police?" Asked Ryoko to get a better conversation going with Mihoshi. "Nope none of them come close to Tenchi." Sighed Mihoshi with a serious expression on her face much to Ryoko's surprise. "You best try to get someone Mihoshi you won't be young forever you know." Replied Ryoko as Mihoshi nodded. "Kiyone and Tenchi getting married, Ayeka probably has suitors lined up left right and centre. Sasami's at that age and she is quite handy with the boys. Washu could probably build one I guess." Mihoshi giggles as the both get a mental image of a possible robot hunk who is also covered in a lab coat and they both burst out laughing.

"Only a few more days left, until the robes are ready Tenchi, the wedding is coming up fast." Smiled Kiyone barely able to contain her excitement as the two continued on walking through the streets of town, holding each others hands tightly. "Yeah not long now Kiyone." Smiled Tenchi as the two continued walking along the street. "Yeah just dreading this bar trip Kyo has us going on." Laughed Tenchi chuckling as Kiyone smiles. "It's ok Tenchi I trust you, besides if you like that so much. I'll dress up as a bunny girl for you if you behave yourself." Kiyone winks and kisses him on the cheek as Tenchi goes slightly red. "Alright steady on Kiyone." Chuckled a blushing Tenchi, Kiyone giggles as the two continue walking as they come to the local park. "Good to get away from the mayhem of the house right Tenchi." Tenchi nods in agreement. Due to the night before the two where glad to get away. Ryoko wanted to drag Kiyone to some shabby bar and drink the night away while Washu and Sasami would of preferred a nice meal else were. Washu and Sasami's vote won Kiyone over she doesn't want to get really drunk or anything. "Yeah I swear if you had to tell Ryoko you liked the dinner idea one more time, she would blow up the house." Kiyone laughs and Tenchi shakes his head. "I didn't know how crazy she would get when you opted for Washu's and Sasami's idea."

"Yeah tell me about it." Replied Kiyone with a shrug remembering Ryoko's face when she declined. If it wasn't for the fact it the night was for her, Kiyone would of been sure Ryoko would of attempted to kill her. "I think the wedding is hitting her hard, she had reverted to the pirate we knew before, the maturity she displayed vanished." Kiyone shrugs as Tenchi nods in agreement. "Well its more because you didn't want to go to some pub and get drunk, despite the years she still hasn't gotten used to her friends saying no. Enough about her though, this is meant to be the beginning of the last few days we will be an unmarried couple, Tenchi squeezes her hand tighter and the two continue walking. Kiyone smiles her thoughts thinking on the huge ceremony, she pictures Tenchi in groom's robes and her in brides robes as they are surrounded by her work colleagues and Tenchi's friends not to mention the Jurai people, who will probably line up to see their royal family conduct the ceremony. "Hey Kiyone are you ok you are zoning out?" Tenchi places a hand on her shoulder and Kiyone snaps back to reality. "Yeah was off on a day dream there." She smiles. "Well do you want to get some ice-cream?" Tenchi points to the ice cream truck as kids and loved up teenagers stand in a queue for the ice-cream.

"Yeah I'll take one." Smiled Kiyone the two of them strolled closer to the ice-cream truck, Kiyone watches as a group of kids are playing soccer near by, she turns to the left to see more kids playing while a couple on the bench sit and talk. "So where are you guys going for this dinner?" Asked Tenchi as Kiyone shrugged. "In truth I'm not sure." She replied glancing to wards the sky briefly. "All I do know it is were Marianne and Benji take their business contacts its quiet fancy, you know dinner dresses etc." Tenchi nods in agreement. "Yeah does sound fancy though I am sure it will be a nice experience for Ryoko as the rest of us."

"Any formal parties are usual Galaxy Police dress uniforms sadly you don't really get to choose what to wear. So it will be nice for a change to get to choose I guess." Kiyone shrugged and Tenchi let out a small chuckle as the two love birds arrived at the ice cream truck queue and take their place in it. Kiyone snuggles up to him as the a young girl with her mother turns back to glance at them and giggles.

"Is that your girl friend mister?" Asks the little girl as Tenchi nods. "Now now , I am sorry, my daughter tend to ask lots of questions." Replied the young girls mother. "It is fine she isn't causing any harm." Replied Tenchi as he smiles and patted the young girl on the head. "My names Anko and my mummy is getting me ice cream." Giggled the little girl as her mother smiled. "I see well I am here to buy my new fiancé some ice cream, my name is Tenchi a pleasure to meet you Anko." Kiyone watched as Tenchi and the young girl continued to talk, smiling at the fact Tenchi now pretty much bonds with everyone, not that he didn't when he was younger but he is not embarrassed these days. Kiyone turns her attention to the queue only a few costumers left before it is there turn.

On the planet Jurai, princess Ayeka walks into the huge and very old Temple in which Tenchi and Kiyone will be wed in. Ayeka stares in awe as she does every time she would enter here, the Jurai trees here where old very old she glanced around the huge temple, wood and stained glass windows decorate the walls, as she nods with a smile as the temples keepers continue to decorate the temple in the colours and designs of the robes of the bride and groom, strolling down the isle that Kiyone will be strolling down Ayeka pictures how it will go. Since letting Tenchi go Ayeka has become some what refreshed a small smile appears on her face as she mentally pictures were the guests would sit and stand during the ceremony. "Ok things seem well indeed." Smiled Ayeka as her knights strode along side her. "I hope its up to what they expect." Smiled Ayeka as she looked towards the roof of the temple as if gazing through it to the stars.

Several days on earth have passed it is now eight in the evening and Marianne, Ryoko, Kiyone, Sasami and Mihoshi are sitting in a lush fancy restaurant. "It is very fancy isn't it?" Whispered Ryoko as Mihoshi nods as Ryoko wriggles in her red strapless party dress with a slit up her left her which exposes her lower thigh and. Mihoshi nods in agreement as Kiyone giggles. " A bit tight for you Ryoko?" Laughed Kiyone as Ryoko eyed up Kiyone in her golden dinner dress. "No just not used to wearing outfits like this." Ryoko replied trying to keep her voice level. "Well Ryoko it looks good on you." Replied Marianne as she nods approvingly. "So this is were you take your clients to discuss your contracts?" Asked Kiyone as Marianne nods. "Yes some of the large contacts usually dine with us here." She replied as Sasami continued to look around as Mihoshi picked up the menu and started looking at it. "It must be expensive are you sure its ok?" Asked Kiyone as Marianne nodded. "We earn a lot now hence our constant working and rarely any time off." Ryoko looks around and stares at some of the other groups and couples in the restaurant. "You guys do know a lot of the people are here are from television and thing's we are like mini celebrates in here." Added Ryoko as Sasami glanced at her shaking her head in shame, as Mihoshi dressed in a blue silky dress was too busy admiring Sasami's pink dress to really notice.

"Indeed Ryoko a lot of them do eat here, anyway do you ladies want to order?" Everyone nods as Marianne waves over the waitress so they can place their orders. A few minutes and she arrives as each of the group with a note pad and pen in her hand as each give the name of their meals. Ryoko flashed glances at the waitress as she walks away, Ryoko recognises the uniform in being similar to one she seen on the waitresses that worked in the place Tenchi took her a while ago.

"So anything exciting is happening on your life?" Ryoko asked to Marianne. "In my line of work things are never really boring." Marianne replied. "But there was this one night in particular that was very outstanding." Smiled Marianne "Oh! That sounds good." Ryoko said leaning closer to hear, so did Kiyone. "It was one of our rare nights where we actually have time to be together for more than sleeping." Marianne started. "I was pretty excited about it as it was a long while since we had some proper time for each other, so that night I worked extra hard on dinner for us, planning on this really nice meal and a night just for us." Marianne continues. "That sounds nice and juicy." Kiyone commented with a chuckle. "Yeah." Ryoko agreed with a nod.

"It does doesn't it?" Marianne said with a small smile. "Too bad that it never happened like I planned. I waited and waited and nothing of Benji coming, there wasn't even a call from him, that only added to my anxiety and worry, as time passed I was getting more concerned, after all Benji had called me early that day telling me that the night would be calm and just for us. Around two and something in the morning, the apartment was already dark, I was waiting for Benji, actually I wanted to chew him for leaving me like that and making me worry like that, I heard the door being opened very, very quietly, since I was used to the dark I saw Benji sneaking inside trying very hard to not make a noise, it struck me odd and I decided to see what he would do."

"Sounds like he really did something." Kiyone commented and Ryoko nodded agreeing, which sounded odd given that Benji is fiercely loyal. "I also thought that, Benji headed to our room and opened the door, I thought something along the lines, that he was really trying to hide something that he did, something bad." Marianne continued. "Then I turned the lights on when he looked inside the room, he was pretty startled and put up his guard quickly, I was about to start arguing when I smelled disinfectant on him, it took me another moment to notice that he was using his suit's jacket over his shoulders and wasn't really wearing it."

"What happened?" Ryoko asked confused. "There was an accident that day, in the afternoon in one of the shootings this one crazed fan managed to sneak in the area and things escalated, somehow the girl got a hold of a bottle and attacked people that tried to stop her, benji managed to stop her but got a nasty cut on his left arm, from a bit above the wrist to halfway to the elbow, he was on the hospital until sometime before he came home."

"That was certainly something." Kiyone said as the story took a rather nasty turn. "While worried I was more sad and angry that benji wanted to hide the fact

from me and tried to lie to me about it to not make me upset, honestly, I want him to be happy home, and not worrying about things, especially about his well being."

"Well it is a guy's thing." Ryoko commented. "Still I rather be worried than lied to, I don't deny that it was a bit sweet, but if he isn't happy being home then how I will be happy?" Marianne replied. "So I managed to make him stop doing stuff like that, and well we managed to salvage the night even if a little, as I decided that he was in enough pain and didn't need to me chewed, so we just snuggled together and went to bed."

"That is a rather different night." Kiyone commented. "But there is really some nut jobs out there, especially when in the circle of the famous." She added "I know." Marianne sighed. "Sometimes this job sucks."

"Not more than mine." Kiyone shot back. "I am a police officer." She added in a firm tone. "At least I didn't had to deal with nut jobs in my old job." Added Ryoko "Of course not." Kiyone shot back. "You are one yourself and killed all the others."

"Hey!" Ryoko exclaimed offended. "I am not a nut job." she protested. "Hello, you tried to rape Tenchi more than a few times." Kiyone said sneeringly. "Rape is really a strong word." Ryoko said seriously. "I prefer the term forcing my affection."

"That is on what constitutes rape." Kiyone shot back. "Well on her side piracy and rape go hand to hand together." Marianne commented. "You see that a lot in novels and stuff like that."

"Hey!" Ryoko exclaimed. "Are you defending me or pounding on me?" Ryoko Asked "A bit of column A with column B" Marianne teased. Ryoko pouts as Kiyone laughs softly at that. "Now enough about me, so any juicy gossip on your side?" Marianne asked to the space duo.

"Nothing that exciting, other than Washu inventing some mess we will have to clean up at a later date no doubt." Sigh Kiyone shaking her head. "She is mad that I kept getting into her lab despite the new security she had made." Laughed Mihoshi as Marianne raised an eyebrow. "Is that why she couldn't make it to join us?" Kiyone nods but also adds. "She has very important work to do for the academy she runs, so she has had to work really hard so she can at least attend the wedding, that's why she isn't here." Shrugged Kiyone, glancing around as the waitress approached the table with their starter meals. "I wonder how Tenchi and the others are doing?" Thought Kiyone as her mind raced off.

Mean while in a bunny bar called Haven, Kyo, Benji and Tenchi are sitting in the VIP area of the bar, having a few drinks surrounded by bunny girls. "Told you, if you just asked them nicely enough they would allow this." Smiled Kyo as he relaxed in the large comfy chair with his beer in front of him. Marianne only let me go as a good gesture to you and the fact Tenchi is soon to be married." Added Benji firmly taking a drink with a small sly grin on his face. "Kiyone let me come as unlike Kyo their I am trust worthy." Replied Tenchi as a dark haired bunny girl walks past him Tenchi glances at her tight red outfit and blushes as she winks and walks on. "It still seems you can't handle a good looking woman in a skimpy outfit looking at you Tenchi." Laughed Kyo. "No Kyo that's you, Tenchi is set to get wed so I can understand why he is acting like that." Added Benji cutting down Kyo verbally. "Still find it odd that your band mates love to come to places like this." Added Tenchi, as Kyo shakes his head and laughs. "Sadly them guys enjoy the attention too much, I am a one woman man." Kyo replied with a smile. "Most of the people in hear would only take interest cause I am in a band that's doing well. When in a band no one really wants you for the real you. Most see you as meal ticket so I don't play their games really."

"What Kyo means to say is that while his band mates enjoy the attention and no string attached stuff Kyo here doesn't." Added Benji as he turned to Kyo. "Sorry you were getting off track and had Tenchi confused." Kyo burst out laughing and takes a sip of his drink. "I was just thinking about something that's all." Replied Tenchi. "Well if you see a bunny girl walk past it is fine to look at her in that skimpy outfit, it is natural to look Tenchi you won't get far in life without looking up at another one. Kiyone won't think any less of you." Smiled Benji as Tenchi let out a laugh. "Actually I wasn't thinking about that." Tenchi replied seriously. "Was thinking about the honey moon and will we really be left alone for it." Replied Tenchi as a brief mental image oh him and Kiyone on their own and Mihoshi suddenly popping up to spoil it. "Ah you mean your fan club." Laughed Benji. Tenchi nods, "Just Mihoshi, fortunately Ryoko and other have left that stuff but Mihoshi well still tends to hang around still, not as much but still. I can't help feel she will show up." Sighed Tenchi as his thoughts get the better of him and cringes.

"Mihoshi is a nice woman, If you haven't told her where our going things will be fine." Replied Kyo as Tenchi shakes his head. "Not with that group you don't now that things are back to how they are used to, I bet Washu has some way of observing me and Kiyone in the works, just to amuse herself." Both Kyo and Benji looked at each other and nodded. "She probably will it is Washu after all." Laughed Tenchi's friends. "Yeah well I would like to raise a toast!" Kyo raises his glass as does Benji and Tenchi follows. "To a great man on his on his wedding day and to his lovely bride Kiyone." The three glass cling as they toast to Tenchi and his wedding day as the rest of bar clap and cheer toasting him also as they randomly join in. Kyo turns to an embarrassed Tenchi and smiles. "Well my friend it seems the whole bar is happy to here of your news." Kyo winks and Tenchi nods in agreement though embarrassed slightly. "Yeah you are right." Smiled Tenchi and with that the rest of the night passed quite easily for him.

Well that is it for chapter 4, need a few ways to spice it up so hit me with possible ideas to help, anyways thanks for reading and I hope to see you for the next chapter bye.


	5. Trip to Jurai

Tenchi Muyo: New Futures

Chapter 5: Trip to Jurai

Kyo, Marianne and Benji all sat staring out into space as the earth begins to shrink as Kiyone's ship leaves orbit and sets it course towards the spot Ayeka had highlighted to pick them up in. "All I can say is whoa." Stuttered Kyo as the three earthlings glanced as Kiyone's ship flies past the moon, and the intercom some sounds. "On the left here you will see the moon, looks so much better from earth though." The three of the look around trying to find the source of Mihoshi's voice but shake their heads as they hear her laugh. They hear a door slide open from the end of the corridor and the three earthlings turn around as Tenchi stands at the end of the corridor. "Enjoying the view I see." Smiled Tenchi as his three friends nod. "Yup I can honestly say I'd never have guessed I would be doing this." Added Marianne as the moon vanishes. "Yeah being told about it and doing it for yourself is pretty whoa." Smiled Kyo as he glanced out into space. Tenchi turns towards Benji, Tenchi watches and smiles to himself as Benji watches on in quiet admiration. "Just wait to you see Jurai and the ships they have the galaxy is a huge place, I finally glad I can share the vastness of space with my friends." Smiled Tenchi as he joined in with their admiration, Tenchi smiles to himself as they fly past mars much to gasps and smiles. "Tenchi do you know if those theories of life on mars are true?" Asked Benji sarcastically as Tenchi nodded. "Indeed it is true, the term little green men is also very accurate." Smiled Tenchi as he saw the look on his friends faces as they all turned to face him. Tenchi is about to answer as the four of them hear a metal door sliding back as Ryoko steps in the corridor. "They are a underground people rarely ever leave mars or go to the surface." Smiled Ryoko. "Though they have been to earth plenty of times." Ryoko added as she stood beside Kyo. Tenchi smiles before adding. "Trust me when I say there are far more things out there, who knows what you will see on this trip." He added with a smile as the ship moved on.

In the cockpit Mihoshi is piloting the ship as the journey continues she glances over the ships system read outs and smiles, relaxing in the chair Mihoshi breathes a sigh of relief as her stomach growls. "I hope Sasami will have lunch ready soon, I am hungry really, really hungry." Mihoshi sighs as she hit's a few buttons and a video screen shows yup in the kitchen in which Sasami is working on lunch. "Sasami is lunch going to be ready soon I am hungry?" Sasami shakes her head and sighs. "It will be ready shortly Mihoshi just be patient will you please." Sasami shakes her head and the her image vanishes as Sasami shuts it down. Tenchi and the group continue to stare out into space. "Well I am going to get help Kiyone out." Smiled Tenchi and Benji glances around as Kiyone shows up. "I guess I best go help Sasami with lunch let's go Marianne you will need to help me." Benji begins to walk off as Marianne pouts. "Why do I have to go with you? It was you who promised not me." Benji shakes his head as looks at Marianne. "I need someone to help me in the kitchen with Sasami so lets go."

"I will help you two to get to the kitchen." Kiyone said to Benji and Marianne. "If you aren't used to it the Yagami can be a maze." She smiled "We surely appreciate it." Benji replied as the two couples leave the observation deck. "I might love a good sci-fi movie as the other guy, but this ship is huge."

"You can surely store a house in here." Marianne commented. "We actually did that once." Tenchi pointed out with a sigh recalling the events of their trip on the galaxy with a bounty on their heads. "Size wise we can surely stack plenty of houses and even buildings on the Yagami." Kiyone said with pride. "It is a.…" Kyo and Ryoko can't hear the rest of the conversation as their friends leave them alone in the room. Neither of them say nothing for a while and Kyo tries to break the silence. "Kinds of make me want to hear the rest of Kiyone's sentence." Kyo commented a bit nervously. "Yeah." Ryoko agreed while looking away, and with that, the half baked attempt of conversation died.

The two look around, avoiding meeting their eyes and looking at each other. Ryoko glances towards the ceiling with thoughts rushing through her head she knows this is prefect chance to get out what he wanted to say. Ryoko pictures it in her head she shuffles closer to him takes his hand and they both stare out into the stars, they both remain silent as they admire the view and then they both turn to each other at the same time. "I love you." She would say and as she stared into his eyes he would replied. "I love you too and have done so for a long time." She would then wrap her arms around him and he would do the same. They would embrace each other in silence and he would kiss her in a way she has never been kissed before as things go a bit further.

Kyo was having a similar fantasy as he stared out into the darkness. Ryoko and him had been close since they began touring, but back then the attraction was a forbidden one as Kyo was dating someone already but that all changed once she moved away. Kyo pictures himself standing side by side with her. Ryoko then would turn to say something and he would lean in closer and whisper in her ear that he is in love with her. She would smile then wrap her arms around him and say the same and the two will kiss or something. Kyo shakes his head trying to remain focused as he turns to Ryoko.

"Oh Kyo no not here.." Kyo rises and eye brow and inquires. "Ryoko…" Ryoko's impression turns to panic as she turns to face Kyo, who obviously had her muttering out loud. The silence was so tense they could go cut it with a sword, the two stared in silence at each other as their minds raced over those words, each wondering what the other was thinking "What was that about?" Asked Kyo curiously as Ryoko begins panicking thinking that Kyo's tone has made him disgusted at her. She paces up and down as Kyo continues to watch on. "I.. I…." Tears begin to form on her face as Kyo moves closer. "I ruined it I wanted to say I love you and I ruined it." Ryoko drops to her knees as Kyo slumps to his knees in shock at Ryoko's blurted confession.

Looking at Ryoko, Kyo shuffles over not even standing on his own two feet to do so.

Ryoko looks up at Kyo and the two stand up on their feet. A small silence descends. "Well now you know I wish it went according to plan." Kyo runs his hand through his hair before placing both his hand on each of Ryoko's cheeks, removing the tears from her eyes Kyo smiles. "It is ok Ryoko, I wanted to tell you…." Kyo takes a deep breath before looking into her golden eyes. "I love you too." Kyo closes his eyes and kisses Ryoko with a passion and love Ryoko didn't think she would experience it. She lifts her arms and closes her eyes and happily enjoys it. While a figure in the shadow sneaks away muttering "Yes finally." While Kyo an Ryoko remain oblivious to what's going on.

However in the kitchen Sasami has just finished lunch as Mihoshi called it out on the ships communication system as everyone then began to move towards the kitchen. Sasami watches as they begin to flood in and all take their seats. "Lunch is served." Smiled Sasami as she sat to eat as everyone else began to tuck into there meal. Ryoko and Kyo are the last two to arrive as they enter and sit down however the room goes silent as Tenchi smiles at the two of them. Ryoko catches his smile and raises an eye brow as Kyo and Ryoko sit down.

"Mihoshi not come down for her food?" Asked Kyo as Sasami shook her head. "No I made hers first and took it up to the cock pit for her. With Kiyone getting married Mihoshi thought it would be best if she piloted most of the way." Smiled Sasami. "Make sense I guess considering last time we had to fly to Jurai we were fugitives Kiyone was the person who flew us most of the way. I guess its Mihoshi's turn this time." Smiled Ryoko shrugging her arms as she tucked into her meal. "Sasami you have outdone yourself again!" She smiled eating away at her meal as the others dug in also. "So how come you two are only making it in here now, did something happen that we should know about?" Asked Tenchi as Kyo shook his head. "Nope nothing much." Tenchi raises an eyebrow and turns to Ryoko who just winks and gives him a slight nod. "Ok I see." Replied Tenchi with a bit of sarcasm as he continued eating much to the hidden giggles of his fiancé.

"Any word if Ayeka is flying out to meet us Sasami?" Asked Kiyone as Sasami nodded. "Yes the ship has already left and is on it's way." Replied Sasami as she took another mouthful of food. "Well what about Washu, she didn't come with us will she make it on time?" Asked Sasami as Tenchi and Kiyone nodded. "Yeah she will be there just a bit later than us that is all don't worry she wont miss anything." Smiled Kiyone as Sasami nodded. "Good would be a shame if she did." The group nod in agreement and continue on eating.

Ayeka sits as her ship continues its journey in space to wards earth and hopefully Tenchi and his friends. "My lady are you ok you seem troubled?" Replied Azaka as he kneeled before her before rising to his feet again. "I am fine Azaka." Replied Ayeka as she rose from her seat with a small but commanding smile. "Very well my lady." He replied. "However I have wondered if the earth has changed since I was last there." Kamidake smiles slightly and replies "I been wondering that myself it will be good to see our friends again." Ayeka nods in response. "Yes it would indeed." Ayeka smiles and adds. "Azaka you will need to show Sasami those new video game skills once she we meet up with them. I know you have been playing it like an addict in your off time." Ayeka lets out a small giggle as Azaka goes slightly red with embarrassment. "I doubt my playing will of paid off but thank you highness." Replied Azaka. There is a beeping and a screen appears on the screen with a bubbly Sasami's face on it. "Hey there sis. Just letting you know we have just existed the solar system and at our current speed we should be with you in the next few hours have you heard any word from Washu yet?" Ayeka nods in response. "She is already on her way Sasami. How is everyone the excited?" Sasami nods. "Yeah they are especially Tenchi's friends from earth, Benji, Kyo and Marianne have done nothing but stare into space since they got on board." Laughed Sasami as Ayeka join in. "Oh yes Sasami would be so kind as to give Azaka a rematch on the game you both play? He's been playing a lot when not on duty." Ayeka turns to Azaka and winks and the colour drains out of Azaka's face much to Kamidake's amusement. "Sure we can play when we get back. I must go now Ayeka though I will see you in a few hours." Sasami waves and blows a kiss to her sister. "OK Sasami stay safe see you in a few hours." Ayeka returns her wave and blows a kiss as the screen vanishes.

Back on the Yagami Kyo is sitting on the observation deck staring out into space thinking of home. "Hey Kyo thought I'd find you here is everything ok?" Asked Tenchi as Kyo nodded. "Yeah just fine I guess just wondering my sister is up to you know." Kyo turned and smiled at Tenchi. "You miss her yeah?" He replied as Kyo nodded. "Yeah I do I am sure she misses me telling her stories at bed time or singing her to sleep among other things." Added Kyo. "I guess I just get home sick." Tenchi nods. "I can see why, you love your little sister very much." Tenchi smiles and places his hand on Kyo's shoulder and Kyo nods. Tenchi glances around and then sits down beside him and stares out at the stars. "Soon you will see the wonders of Jurai." Smiled Tenchi. "Maybe pick up a gift for your sister and Ryoko." Kyo goes red and Tenchi bursts out laughing. "I remember the days I was like that when I had them all clawing for my affections. I do know what happened with you two and I am glad Ryoko's moved on from me she can be happy now with you that's what I believe."

The two start laughing and Kyo continues to be bashful as Tenchi continues to tell Kyo some of the stories from his teenage days with Ryoko and the others. Kyo listened and laughed and at times was left jaw dropped as the two friends continued to talk cutting away at the time it was taken to Jurai.

Well that's it for this chapter sorry for it seeming so short, I have been struggling with dealings in real life and find little time to write, but I'll do my best.


	6. Wedding Day

Tenchi Muyo: New Futures

Chapter 6: Wedding day

It was early morning as Ryoko awoke from her nights sleep. "Today is the big day." She muttered rubbing one of her eyes. Looking down to find her bed. "Yeah it is." Ryoko looks up to see Kyo a the foot of the bed doing his martial art routines. "Do you do that every morning?" Kyo nods as he continues as Ryoko watches his work out. The pirate turned GP black operations trainer glances towards the items of clothing hanging from the wall. "I think it was a maid, she told me they are the robes we are to wear to the marrying of "The descendant of Jurai's greatest warrior" and Kiyone." Kyo smiles and shrugs and Ryoko bursts out laughing. "Tenchi is the grandson of this planets greatest warrior." She Added. "So I guess the servant preferred using a title for him rather than his name." Ryoko shrugs with a smile. "Did she say when the service was going to start?" Kyo nods and smiles "In two hours from now someone will come to collect us before hand to get ready." Ryoko nods and looks at her robes. "Well then I guess I'll go shower now since you still doing your work out." Ryoko gets up off the bed and strolls towards the shower. Kyo watches as the space pirate in her under wear enters the wash room as Kyo continues his work out.

Ayeka and Sasami are already in the scared temple. "Well it is the big day you sure you're ready for this Ayeka?" Asked Sasami as Ayeka smiled. "That is a question that has been asked a lot lately. I am ok with this, I am over Tenchi, this is something I must do to show that I wish them the best." Ayeka replied not sure of the exact number of times she has addressed the question. When asked by her knights or by Sasami herself. The two look around the temple as others dash about with their last minute preparations or errands for the ceremony. "Security is ready my Empress." Ayeka turns as the Jurain knight kneels before her. "Yuuto keep the knights as hidden as you can it's a joyous occasion I don't want my friends and the guests worried for their safety. My enemies may attempt an attack." Sasami nods in agreement. "It wouldn't be a good idea to attack when I have the party for after the ceremony." Smiled Sasami. "It didn't take you long to get that sorted out, but was it a good idea for the party?" Asked Ayeka as Sasami nodded. "Of course weddings on Jurai aren't very festive so I thought a party would be in order where they can celebrate like they would at home." She smiled as Ayeka nodded. "It seems everything is in order, I say we get this wedding rolling don't you?" Ayeka smiles at Sasami who nods approvingly and Runs off grabbing a few of the female maids and male servants to follow her.

"She will have a lot of fun with this." Smiled Ayeka as her knights nod in agreement. "Indeed lady Sasami is thrilled and the food herself and the chef's prepared was a delightful taste." Added Yuuto as Ayeka laughed loudly. "Yes she has indeed and the chefs and catering staff are all versed in her cooking talents." Smiled Ayeka as Yuuto nodded. "I am sure it will be a memorable occasion." He replied as they looked out over the vast temple.

Meanwhile Tenchi and Kiyone are sitting in their room when they hear a knock on their door. "I will get it." Replied Tenchi as he opened the door to find a male and female servant at the door. "Excuse me Lord and Lady but we have been sent to take you to get ready." Tenchi nods and looks back as Kiyone's head pokes out form another door way. "Kiyone they are here to help us get ready." Tenchi smiles as Kiyone emerges with her eye widen and her mouth agape. "Already?" Tenchi nods and she runs over and kisses him. "I love you Tenchi." He smiles and kisses his soon to be wife back. "I love you too Kiyone." The servants both smile and stand aside as Kiyone and Tenchi step out of their room. "See you in the Temple my love." Kiyone kisses Tenchi again before pulling away as the servant lead her down the corridor. Tenchi smiles as his love leaves with the servant, turning to his own servant Tenchi takes on last look behind him before he too walks off.

Around thirty minutes have passed and Tenchi is in his dressing room with the servants dressing him, Tenchi would prefer to dress himself of course but due to the sheer amount of layers these wedding robes have, he wouldn't be able to make them sit right. Looking around the room, Tenchi's thoughts once again take him back to the very first time he had met Kiyone and the others and how his life changed in the years that followed, now in moments he will be married to one of those very same people. He smiles brightly as the servant bowed before him. "You are now ready." Tenchi nods and he gets excited knowing the ceremony will start soon and doesn't help but wonder how excited Kiyone is right now and how beautiful she looks in her wedding robes Tenchi smiles his big day has finally arrived.

Kiyone glances into the mirror as she does a small twirl in her ceremonial barely being able to contain her excitement much to the maids own amusement. "The ceremony will begin shortly milady. We will take you when it is time." The maid bowed and Kiyone nodded. "Thank you, have to say I never thought a day like this would come for me. Worked hard all the time never had much for anything else. Lost my partner them finding her I met my very soon to be husband." Kiyone smiled at that, its one thing Mihoshi had actually helped with though it was never actually planned she still felt good about it. Kiyone watched the maids shuffle around doing whatever their remaining tasks while Kiyone waited.

In the old Temple many people had gathered, Kyo was looking around trying to see if he could spot any aliens that resembled many of the movies he watched and books he read as a child. Kyo was decked out in robes just like rest of the males out of Tenchi's friends which were black as the woman wore white similar to the brides but not as fancy. "I guess the earthling view of aliens other than the martians is flawed some what." Kyo turned to face Ryoko was clearly laughing at his statement. "Yeah but most of the people who are here are from the galaxy Police where myself, Kiyone and Mihoshi work. Tenchi is the grand son of the greatest warrior to grace Jurai, so most of the others are here to see their empress wed the descendant of their legend to his bride. The reason the Empress is doing it, is because me and her used to fight over Tenchi all the time." Ryoko glances up at Ayeka who is addressing the crowd giving out the details and accomplishments of the two who are due to bed wed. "This is her way of finally being able to let him go." Smiled Ryoko as she held Kyo's hand as they both looked up at Ayeka.

"I am now pleased to give you the groom of this joyous occasion. Everyone turned to doorway leading into the temple as Tenchi came into view, to claps and cheers. Kamidake stood to Tenchi's left and Azaka to his right as the three strode down the temple to where Ayeka stood raised above the many people that gathered to see it. As Tenchi ascended the stairs to stand beside Ayeka, he has spotted all his friends except Washu whom he couldn't see which saddened him slightly. Ayeka once again gives the crowd a few more details on Tenchi even telling them of the time how he had saved her from Kagato when he was impersonating Yosho.

The audience turns to the temple doorway as Kiyone arrives, Tenchi smiles as music fills the temple as Kiyone begins to make her way down the walkway with Washu beside her. Tenchi smiles as the two reach him with in minutes Washu smiles and steps back as Tenchi holds out his hand as Kiyone places her own in his both of them turn to Kiyone as she addresses the crowd for quiet. Tenchi looks into Kiyone's eyes as they face each other, Ayeka smiles at them both. "We are here today congratulate and bond these two lovely people with the vows of marriage and harmony. The love and affection that these two people share for another has led to this occasion today. Turning to Tenchi, Ayeka grasped his hand and begins to declare the vows a male would take on Jurai if he was wedding a fellow Jurain

"They look so lovely up there." Sniffled Mihoshi. "Yes indeed they do." Smiled Marianne happily as she squeezed Benji's hand . They continue to listen to Ayeka talking as Tenchi repeats what Ayeka says before turning to Kiyone and kneeling before his wife, announcing that he will carry the vows to end of his life. Ayeka then takes Kiyone's hands and has her repeat the vows that a wife of Jurai would follow when being wed to a Jurain man. "Kyo are you crying?" Whispered Ryoko as Kyo nodded. "Yeah I am when it comes to these events I get like this." Smiled Kyo as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You are as bad as Mihoshi but much more adorable." Smiled Ryoko with a smile as Ayeka announced what ever one wanted to hear.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Both Kiyone and Tenchi smile and the two embrace and kiss. The crown erupts into cheer and applause as Ayeka takes their hands and leads the new husband and wife down the steps and along the walkway as they exit the temple.

"Look at them two go." Smiled Washu as she strode beside her friends as they began following the love birds out into the streets outside the temple, the sun beamed down on the faces of Tenchi friends watching them climb into a Royal ship as it lifted off and left.

That's it for Chapter six hope you guys enjoyed it sorry for the long delay in posting life is pretty damn busy right now hope you return for chapter seven!


	7. Honeymoon

Tenchi Muyo: New Futures

Chapter 7: Honeymoon

A few hours after the wedding, Ayeka had lead them to a decently big room with loads of refreshments, Tenchi was sitting with his now wife smiling as Kyo was belting his heart out on the karaoke set which Ayeka had managed to acquire. Ryoko was cheering at Kyo as was Sasami, her knights where chatting with Washu while Mihoshi stuffed her face with food, it was a nice moment. Ayeka then turned back to Tenchi and Kiyone, Tenchi rose to his feet with a big smile on his tanned face and began to walk towards her. Ayeka smiled as Tenchi smiled and waved stopping beside her Tenchi wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug. "Thanks for everything Ayeka." Tenchi smiles with a small glint of a tear in his eye Ayeka waves her hand in a dismissive gesture. "It is ok, are you all set for the honeymoon in the morning?" Tenchi nodded. "Yeah we are, setting out first thing in morning." He replied. "Just let me know and I'll have a ship drop you two off plus I will keep." Ayeka points behind her at Ryoko who is laughing and joking round with Kiyone near by. "I'll keep her from trying to spy." Tenchi lets out a small chuckle. "I doubt she knows where we are going." Replied Tenchi. "But thank you none the less." Tenchi turned as his wife strode towards him in a white short dinner dress showing of her legs in a smart and sexy sort of way. She takes Tenchi's hand an gives him a hug, Tenchi is in more casual gear himself though still smartly dressed. Dressed in an suit of earthen making of a navy nature with a red jumper instead of a shirt an tie. "You know Ayeka its great that we can all be here thanks again for doing this for us." Smiled Kiyone giving Ayeka a hug. "How have things on Jurai been?" Asked Kiyone, as Ayeka shrugged and sighed. "It has been pretty quiet, nothing really that requires my direct attention for once." She smiled grateful for the slower pace of things.

"Well aren't you three getting cosy over here." Smiled Ryoko as she joined them Ryoko had slipped out of her robes and into a party dress similar to Kiyone but only in red. "Not a lot." Replied Tenchi as he turned towards the stage with a laugh. "What about you Ryoko anything to tell us?" Asked Kiyone with a wink as her head nodded towards a certain someone. "He hasn't proposed if that's what you mean but things are going ok." Replied Ryoko with a grin and wink. "It is still early days yet." She added. "What about you Ayeka?" Asked Ryoko with a nudge. "That is none of your concern Ryoko." Added Ayeka. Ryoko laughs out loudly and turns around and walks away back towards Kyo. Who is now finished singing and is now sitting with Sasami flicking through the catalogue of songs with her. Ayeka watches as Ryoko wraps her arms around Kyo giving him a kiss, before pointing out a songs in the book while she sat in his lap.

Time went by pretty quickly, most of the small group of partying friends got pretty drunk on sake and wines from Jurai, Kyo had carried Ryoko back to their room, Mihoshi and the others had left also as Tenchi and Kiyone lay in bed both with smiles on their faces. "We now married my husband." Giggled Kiyone as she lay in bed in her white lingerie with a cheeky grin on her face. She lay in a teasing posture as Tenchi stroked her face with his finger. "Indeed we are my loving wife." Smiled Tenchi as he kissed her passionately on the lips. Kiyone smiles and kiss him back pulling him closer and pulling the blankets over their heads letting out a small giggle. With passion on both their minds, the two newly weds settle down their own honeymoon starting early.

It was early next morning, and everyone had assembled on a balcony which Ayeka had instructed them to do so, everyone had gathered there much to Tenchi's surprise as Kiyone and himself strode onto the balcony hand in hand and bags in their free hands. "I had gathered them all here to say goodbye for now and to wish you the best on the honeymoon." Everyone nodded agreeing with Ayeka. "Yeah hope both have a great honeymoon." Smiled Sasami. "Oh they will, don't cause too much trouble you guys." Winked Kyo with a cheeky grin. "We could say the same for you." Replied Kiyone quickly and Kyo fell slightly silent and Ryoko clung onto his arm tighter. "Yes I hope you have a wonderful time you guys." Smiled Marianne as Tenchi nodded. "Same goes for me my friend." Smiled Benji extending his hand, Tenchi took his friends and they both shock. "You behave you too but have fun." Smiled Washu. Mihoshi sat there sniffling as a royal shuttle craft landed behind them. "Your ship has arrived my friends." Smiled Ayeka as she turned to face the ship. "Thank you again Ayeka." Tenchi and Kiyone give Ayeka a hug, before briefly glancing at the ship they have been given, both Tenchi and Kiyone smiled happily turning back to their friends giving them a small wave and a farewell before boarding their shuttle.

"Anyone want to take bets on who seduces who on the first night?" Asked Ryoko with a smirk. Kyo shakes his head as does Ayeka, Mihoshi giggles as Washu hides her face behind her hand while Marianne and Benji just raise and eyebrow and then stare at each other. "It seems you haven't changed at all Ryoko. Still dirty minded as always." Ayeka sighs shaking her head again much to the giggles of everyone else. "Oh I am not the same, though Ayeka but I do try to be as much as I used to be simple to wind you up." Replied Ryoko giving off a shrug as she strode back towards the door with Kyo following shortly behind her, the rest of the group watch as the shuttle climbs into the air.

On the shuttle, Tenchi is beside Kiyone her head nestled on his chest and she has fallen into a nap. Tenchi new of a planet close to Jurai, he could never remember the name of it. It was a good holiday spot, with white beaches good night life and lovely peaceful walks among others. It was prefect for them. As the shuttle entered space Tenchi glanced out towards the stars. "Finally on our own." He muttered. "Mhmmm." Replied Kiyone as she leaned up and kissed him. Tenchi smiled. "This should be interesting what do you want to try first?" He asked and Kiyone ponders for a while. "I say a nice relaxing lie down in the sun with ice cold drinks." Tenchi nodded in approval at the ideal something nice and relaxing. "Sounds good to me." He added. "Will be nice." He smiled as Kiyone nodded. "Though I wonder how Mihoshi will survive without you being around." Chuckled Tenchi as Kiyone smiled letting out a small laugh. "She will be fine, she has to return to work in a few days anyway." Replied Kiyone. "She has everyone else to harass anyway." Added Kiyone as Tenchi nodded. "That's true, though still feels odd to get peace from them all." Chuckled Tenchi as Kiyone shrugged. "Well then my dear we should enjoy it." Tenchi let out a heartily laugh as the ship continued on its way.

Back in Jurai's Royal Palace, Ayeka had turned to the remainder of her friends who still stood with her on the balcony. "Well all I have to say is to enjoy the rest of the time you have here on the planet. I am sure I have official business lined up to take care off." Ayeka bows and turns and takes her leave ,leaving the others to devise what to do.

"I guess that is it, so what do you guys have planned?" Asked Washu, turning to everyone else, everyone else just turned to each other ands shrugged with Benji being the first of them to speak up. "Us earthlings aren't exactly known to super space travellers so I have no idea what we could do." Marianne nodded in agreement but before Washu could say anything, Mihoshi had already a plan. "Well how about we do a tour of Jurai, and then we can go visit where me and Ryoko work." Washu and Ryoko both glanced towards her in shock, with Ayeka and Sasami equally shocked.

"Sounds like an idea good going Mihoshi." Added Ryoko with a cheerful smile as Mihoshi smiled back. "Yeah sounds like it is a good idea, we could do that." Replied Kyo, Marianne nodded her agreement and Benji too nodded. "Not everyday earthlings go to space, so yeah sounds like a great idea." He Smiled as Ayeka nodded. "Very well it is settled." Replied Ayeka as she extended her hand as if to lead them somewhere. "May as well start it now." She smiled as everyone nodded and followed.

Several hours have passed and Kiyone and Tenchi have both signed into the honeymoon sweet and are now resting down by the pool. Kiyone lay down on her sun bed wearing a pair of sunglasses and a blue bikini, Tenchi was sitting on his sun bed taking a drink. "Tenchi, can you come here a second?" Tenchi rose from his seat and knelt beside his wife. "Let me guess you want more sun tan lotion?" Kiyone smiled and nodded turning onto her stomach for Tenchi, lifting her lotion Tenchi squirts some of the liquid on the palm of each of his hands and begins to apply it to her his wives shoulders. Kiyone smiles enjoying the treatment as a near by waiter approached with two glasses of a very fancy champagne. The waiter sat the drinks down. "Compliments of the hotel management, sir and madam." Kiyone turns to glance as Tenchi too looks up, as they both take them with compliments. "We hope your honeymoon is a joyous one." The waiter then turned and left much to their surprise. "That was unexpected though I guess booking the honeymoon suite, caused that reception." Laughed Tenchi as he went back to applying her sun tan lotion. "More like Ayeka's doing, she did organise this after all." Replied Kiyone enjoying herself immensely. "Yeah I guess it was her doing oh well may as well enjoy it." Pitched in Tenchi. "There you go my love all done." Kiyone smiles and gets up with a small stretch holding out her hand for the sun tan lotion. Tenchi hands it over. "Alright lay down on your stomach on the sun bed and I'll rub the sun tan on your back and shoulders." Tenchi smiles and lays down on the sun bed as Kiyone massages the oil into his skin. "I could get used to this." Chuckled Tenchi as Kiyone prodded him in the ribs with a finger and a light laugh. "I don't get to comfortable lovely you have to apply your own on the rest of your body."

Several hours later and the happy couple are eating a meal the hotels main restaurant, eating their meals, the restaurant was full of others as Tenchi took a quick glance around the room. "Very busy today look at all these people, it feels like we have a full planets population in this room." Gasped Tenchi. Kiyone let out a msall burst a laughter and turned to her new husband. It is a resort you know, intergalactic resorts tend to attract planet sized populations. You should know that by now." Smiled Kiyone. "That is true." Smiled Tenchi. "How about we finish our meals and head back to our room for an early night?" Tenchi smiles and Kiyone smiles seductively back at her husband. "Sounds like it could be fun you better make it worth my while." Smiled Kiyone as tenchi felt her leg rub up against the inside his. "Oh don't worry I think of a few things." The two smiled at each other and readied for the passion that was about to follow and during the course of the honey moon.

Well that's it fics all finished, in truth there is much more I would of liked to have done sadly I couldn't find anyway to put it down I just ended it leaving the rest to your own imagination, it sucks I know so apologise for the ending if I get the right way to put what I had planned down I'll edit the chapter so bye bye thanks to the reviewers and thanks to those who read the fic bye!


End file.
